Twisted Week
by Tailgating
Summary: This story takes place during season 02, shortly after the end of the emperor's reign. I created it because I never saw the end of the season but now that I have I update it because I didn’t like the end. Something as creative as Digimon shouldn’t end.
1. Soccer

This story takes place during season 02, shortly after the end of the emperor's reign. I created it because I never saw the end of the season but now that I have I update it because I didn't like the end. Something as creative as Digimon shouldn't have an end, so this is my way of making it continue. Suspicious things begin happening around the digi-destined's daily activities perhaps only a glimmer into things which are to come.

Twisted Week  
Chapter One: A Key

Kari's Voiceover: When Ken was defeated we almost couldn't believe it. Underneath all that hatred, greed, and power he was just a lost and lonely regular kid. And as a digi-destined I think he's warming up to us. He doesn't always patrol the digital world with us, I think he's still ashamed of what he's done but that has never kept him from saving our lives multiple times. But as far as the digi-world itself goes, everything seems to be perfectly normal. But I do admit the universe is very unpredictable and full of surprises. So when ever things seem to be going well you can count on the digi-world to change it for the worse. And this could be the most confusing change yet.

Kari and Gatom laid bored on the colorful green digi-grass while the other digi-destined pretened to be occupied around them.

"Okay it looks like it's time to go," Kari announced giving a satisfied smile.

"Okay," Davis agreed, as he usually does whenever Kari makes a suggestion. "There really isn't much we can do here today!" Looking around at the digital world, the place seemed cleaned and revitalized. Better looking then it had ever been before!

"We did good!" Yolei smiled with pride

"We didn't do anything." Hawkmon sighed casually but Yoli quickly hushed him.

"He's got a point," TK smiled pulling out his D3 "Why don't we just get out of here."

Materializing in Kari's room the sun shinned through the window as it hung low in the sky. Casting an orange glow on the digi-destined. Glancing at the clock on the dest Cody heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's only 4:45. That's earlier than I thought it was."

"Wahoo," Davy cheered throwing his fists into the air, "Now we actually have time to enjoy our Friday like regular kids."

"Doing what?" Yolie snapped her harsh tone was to be expected, "How are we supposed to act like regular kids when we have digimon to take care of?"

Davis placed his hands on his hips and glared at Yolie, "Are you trying to rain on my parade?" A grin spread across his face, "because it's not working!" He flung the door opened and ran out.

"Hey, Davis! Wait for me." Demiveemon shouted as he bounced after him.

Davis ran down the last flight of stairs and sailed out the door. He was going so fast he didn't see the two people that were attempting to enter.

"Davis! Slow down you trying to kill someone?" said Tai laughed catching Davis by the collar trying to help him remain standing.

Laughing with relief but still embarrassed, "Sorry Tai, didn't see you…or you."

He smiled up at the girl standing beside Tai. She looked a year younger than Tai, a few inches shorter with shoulder length hair. Sh wore a pair of long blue geans and a fitted short-sleeved fox t-shirt.

"So your Davis," She smiled "I know your sister Jun."

Davis' smile vanished and he bluntly replied. "She's adopted,"

Demiveemon bounced around the corner, "Davis wait for…" Thinking quickly Davis dove like a runner sliding into home plate for the digimon, hiding him quickly under his body. Not far behind were Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari carrying their digimon carefully in their arms.

"Davis what are you doing?" Kari asked looking down at him as he attempted to smile casually back from his position on the ground. Then she spotted Tai and the girl walking along side him. "Oh hey Tara!" Kari smiled.

"Hello Kari," Tara grinned back at her.

"What are you two up to? On a date?" TK asked teasingly, but no one really laughed.

"Izzy was supposed to tutor me tonight but he's busy with something else. So I asked a closet genius to come help me with my homework."

"I just took this class later semester I know what the teacher is looking for." Tara clarified, as if the term genius made her a little nervous.

"So what are you all up to?" Tai pushed.

"We don't really know." Cody stated. "We kind of ran out of things to do. If you know what I mean."

"I know what I'm going to do." Davis announced getting up off the ground. "I'm going to go play some soccer!"

"Is that all you ever do?" TK rolled his eyes.

"No!" Davis shouted back at TK. There was a pause of silence where Davis was supposed to make a clever insulting remark, but since it wasn't coming, for the simple fact that Davis couldn't think of one, Tara decided to fill the silence with some helpful information.

"There's a three on three soccer tournament starting down at the high school field here in a bit. It's really for 10 and up."

"There is?" Tai asked surprised "Why didn't you tell me."

Tara looked up at him surprised "I thought you already knew and two, you said 'nothing will distract me from completing this assignment'! So I decided not to test that statement."

"Since when do I ever listen to myself?" Tai laughed

"Tai you want to be on my team?" Davis asked energetically.

"Why not!" Tai grinned "It'd be fun to play with a rookie!" Davis wasn't paying attention he was pulling out his D-terminal.

"Great! I know who our third man can be."

"At this short notice, surely everyone's signed up."

"Not Ken," Davis laughed, and Tara's smiled faded abruptly away, "He's good and he doesn't have anything to do tonight either."

"But Ken lives so far away he won't want to travel, besides he's still not really talking to us." Cody stated. Meanwhile Tara's smile vanished completely dissolving into an expression that seriously resembled resentment. TK was the only one to notice it.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him." Davis stated as he pressed send.

"A soccer tournament under the lights of Odibah high?" Ken read from his computer screen in his dark room. "Tonight?"

"What's wrong Ken?" Wormmon asked

"Nothing's wrong, Davis just invited me to play soccer tonight and…"

"That's wonderful Ken this is your chance to get to know them outside of the digi-world plus you do need to work on your game."

He heaved a sigh knowing full well Wormmon was right. He did need to work on his game and in this world he wasn't in constant fear of being recognized as the one that tried to destroy the digi-world surely he could allow himself to have one night of fun without pain.

"Come on Ken, can't you try to be there friend?"

"Okay Wormmon you don't have to push so hard." he agreed smiling at his best friend, before walking into the bright hallway. "Mom?"

"Yes Ken." His mother shouted back from the livingroom.

"Can I go play some soccer with some friends tonight?"

"Why of course honey, where at?"

"Over in Odibah, it's a night tournament and some friends want me on their team."

"Odibah?" She gasped

"Sure you can son!" His dad finished for his wife "in fact we've got something better then that. If you'll come here for a second."

"Okay," Ken entered the living room, where he spotted a suitcase sitting by his mother's feet as they both sat on the couch. His dad was smiling but his mom looked slightly worried. "What's going on?"

"We'll, your father and I were flying out tomorrow afternoon." She sighed "You see he got a job offer in America and we wanted to head over for about a week and check things out."

"So we made arrangements for you to stay at my sister's house." Dad finished again.

"A week?" Ken's eyes grew slightly bigger fear, "With…With…"

"That's right, we were going to tell you earlier but we barely got a hold of them on the phone a few minutes ago. They agreed to take you for the entire week." His dad expressed to him energetically.

"And, well you're father thinks it would be a better idea if you didn't travel home on the late night bus tonight and just went straight to their house." His mother sighed almost hopefully.

"Are you sure they'll be okay with that?"

"Oh yeah, they sounded ecstatic to finally have you come over" His dad smiled kissing him on the head as he picked up the phone. "In fact I'll just call them right now and arrange things, why don't you hurry and get going to your soccer tournament."

"Okay,"

"All the things you'll need for the week are in this suitcase." His mom handed him the suitcase that sat by her feet, "You're soccer bag is by the door, loaded as always." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "You have a fun week with your cousins! And be safe."

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine." Ken sighed walking towards the door. He opened the door and blocked his parent's view of the small clearing he left for his tag along. "Bye mom, Bye Dad. Fly safe!" Wormmon slipped out the door into the hallway. Ken picked up his duffel bag full of his own soccer gear and closed the door behind him. He sat there a minute staring at the floor then he pulled out his D-terminal.

"Ken you okay?" Wormmon asked as he began to climb into Ken's duffel bag.

"Huh? Yeah I think," Ken said slightly confused and not at all convincing "I'm fine with my parents leaving and all, but staying with the Mikayo's?" He shook his head as he slipped his D-terminal back into his bag. "We haven't talked in years. When I became famous they cut off all contact with us."

"That seems to be kind of backwards doesn't it?"

"Maybe," Ken nodded picking up the bag Wormmon had climbed into. "Well we've got 15 minutes, let's go play some soccer!"

"Who's this Ken you got coming?" Tara asked.

"Ichyjogie!" TK smiled at her obvious distaste for the name. "Have you heard of him?"

"Oh, yeah." A forced smile spread across her face "Good ol' Ichigogie! How do you guys know him?"

"He's help us out of a couple of jams." Yolei admitted.

"He's caused a few too." Cody mumbled. Yolei quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

Everyone's digimon remained as still as possible as they sat in the arms of their digi-destined. Tara looked them over with a slight look of suspicion. Glancing down at her watch, "We'd better run if you want to make the sign in on time, and you might need to find another player if the boy can't make it."

"Alright!" Davis shouted snapping closed his D-terminal, "He's meeting us their! Let's get going!" Almost in complete shock Tara followed the group of excited athletes.

TK was surprised that she just went along with there group without question. "You're coming?" he asked

"Of course someone's got to cheer for the opposing teams...and my brother's home so I'd like to avoid being the same." She shrugged falling into step between Tai and Kari.

_AT THE FIELD_

"Where is he?" Davis paced back and forth at the base of the bleachers.

"He'll show," Tai assured casually as he adjusted his cleats. "If not, Kari can play for him."

However Kari and Yolei were already cheering for the first team that had begun across the field.

"So Tara," TK stepped up beside her. He could see she was scanning the fields for someone else familiar but that look still creased her face. "Why are so cross?"

"What?"

"When Davis mentioned Ken's name I noticed you got angry."

"I didn't get angry…" A smile broke out across her face, "Okay I got angry but it's no big deal. I just don't agree with people exploiting there intelligence for fame. Besides he can't be counted on, Kari will be playing in his place you'll see."

"Davis!" Ken's voice echoed down from the stadium steps.

"I don't believe it." Tara gasped an expression of shock written clearly on her face.

"Hurry up Ken or they won't let us play!" Davis shouted up to him as Ken rushed down the steps and met Davis and Tai at the booth, but before he got there he spotted TK standing beside Tara. Her expression was of disbelief but it was brief and she turned and walked away.

"Glad you could make it Ken." Tai smiled at him pulling him back to the present.

"Me too," Ken smiled back "I brought a tag along. Where are Yolei and Kari?"

"Right here." Yolei and Kari ran up as fast as they could when they saw Ken arrive.

"Could you guys take care of Wormmon for me? He wants to watch me play." Ken handed over his bag to Yolei who accepted it graciously.

"Sure! He can hang out with the rest of us."

"Could someone please unzip the bag?" Wormmon's muffled plea begged from within the bag.

"Shhhh! Keep it down you want people to hear you?" Ken scolded in a soft whisper.

"Yes, if it meant getting out of this bag that smells like old gym socks!" Wormmon stated in a slightly softer voice, as Yolei opened the bag a bit to let air in.

"Tai, Ken and Davis!" A blonde boy shouted while reading their names off his clipboard. "You're up on the next field."

"Let's go!" Davis shouted enthusiastically sprinting towards the field with Tai at his heels. But before leaving Ken spotted Tara starring at him through the crowd. "Come on KEN!" Davis shouted making Ken jump and run after them.

_Soccer Game: WINNERS TAI, DAVIS, and KEN!_

"We rock!" Davis gave Ken a high five as they assembled at the edge of the grass. The sun was gone and the field lights shinned down on them all. The grass was beginning to become damp and cold from the lack of sunlight. But Ken, Davis, and Tai were soaking wet from their own sweat! Tired and out of breath the three smiled hysterically enjoying their victory!

"Well done you three," Yolei smiled "You were awesome!" Everyone began to crowd around them excitedly chatting.

"Champions for sure." Kari giggled.

"Davis," Demiveemon yawned up from the ground. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah it's getting really late." Patamon chimed in.

"Yeah it is." Cody said looking up at the sky, and then his expression changed as he realized something. "Ken! You've missed the last bus home haven't you?"

"Oh no Ken you did!" Yolei gasped, "How are you going to get home?" Ken didn't want to say anything, but if he was going to he really didn't have a chance.

HONK HONK The horn sounded annoyingly loud from the parking lot on top of the bleachers. Leaving a group of friends Tara headed for the car horn.

"See ya, guys later! Bye Tai," Tara shouted beginning to run up the bleachers until she spotted something that made her stop.

"Homework tomorrow?" Tai shouted back hopefully, but her attention was on something else.

She looked down at a nice, big suitcase sitting in the bleacher seats where no one had been sitting. But spotting the initials on the top of it she heaved another sigh before looking down on Ken.

She had to raise her voice to a shout for them to hear her. "Is this yours?"

"Yes!" Ken shouted back, making everyone jump around him.

"A suitcase?" Kari questioned as Tara picked it up.

"Don't just stand their! Let's go Prince John!" Tara shouted again lugging his suitcase the rest of the way up the bleachers.

"Bye guys." Ken said looking more relaxed as he darted up the bleacher steps after her.

Kari, Cody, Tai, and Davis all exchanged confused looks. But the silence was soon broken by a loud rumbling noise. "Um," Kari blushed "I think it's time to go."

"What was that?" Gatomon asked "Tell me it was an earthquake and not your stomach."

"Fine, but then I would have to lie." Kari giggled. "I hope we didn't miss dinner."

"You said it!" Tai stated rubbing his own belly.


	2. Ancklet

Saturday rolled around and as agreed everyone congregated in Yolei's room. Everyone except the usual.

"Where's Davis?" Yolei whined "He's never on time!"

"Then why do you expect him to be here now?" TK asked

"Yeah," Cody chimed in, "That's asking a bit too much of him don't you think?"

"Hey guys!" Davis shouted running in.

"It's about time!" Yolei growled red faced while turning toward the computer. Davis leaned over to Kari curiously.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked in a low tone whisper.

"The usual," Kari smiled.

"Oh, and would that be...me?" Davis asked but he already knew the answer to that question.

"No more talking!" Yolei ordered holding up her D3, "We have a digital world to look after."

"I don't see why we have to go now," Davis stretched "I mean it looked fine yesterday…" Yolei ignored his statement and opened the portal. Soon they all materialized in the digital world, but with an obvious problem.

The place was deserted, trees had been knocked down and the village looked like it had been trampled by who knows what.

"What ha…ha…happened?" Patamon choked from his position on TK's hat.

"Looks to me like someone did some major redecorating." Gatomon stated bluntly.

"I don't get it. This place looked as good as new yesterday!" Kari with visual concern in her eyes.

"Well serves us right for leaving early, that's all I can say." Cody shook his head in disbelief.

"No this didn't happen last night." TK said, "Looks more like it happened early this morning."

"Or still in process!" Yolei squealed "Hit the Deck!"

A huge Vulture like digimon swooped down out of the sky straight for them releasing a loud piercing cry. The digidestined separated for cover, missing the digimon's talons by inches.

"That's one big early bird!" Armadillomon shouted

"And he must think we're some yummy worms." Cody agreed. Davis jumped to his feet.

"It's just a simple digimon," He shouted "Ex-Veemon can straighten him out easy!" But as he finished Kari gasped,

"Sorry to rain on your parade Davis," She shouted back in shock "But scavengers fly in packs…BIG packs!" Davis looked back over his shoulder to see almost 100 huge hungry birds headed straight for them.

"RUN FOR IT!" Gatomon shouted at the top of her lungs.

_At the Mikayo home_

"Good morning Ken." Wormmon smiled up at him from beneath the desk. Ken was given the guestroom in the Mikayo's house. It wasn't a big room, just enough space for a small desk, twin bed and a fairly big closet. And another small door that looked like it leads to a loft.

The sun was shinning bright through the small window placed above his head. And the clock read 10:44AM.

"Whoa!" Ken sat up with a start "Why didn't you wake me up? It's almost noon!"

"Well you looked tired I didn't want to wake you. Plus you kept saying five more minutes."

"I did?" Wormmon nodded to him "hum…okay. I wonder where everyone is." Ken slid out of bed and changed. He opened the door and walked out into the hall and looked around. The house seemed to lay silent until, CRASH

"Ow!" the noise that broke the silence came from the kitchen. Ken curiously walked down the hall to meet the noise or the thing that made it.

"Tara?" he asked softly as he entered. The sweet blue-eyed girl was painfully sucking on the side of her hand where a small amount of blood began to drip. "You all right?"

"Ahh, ya." She wiped it against her un-tucked orange 'Wet Willy' shirt.

"What happened?" Ken's eyes made contact with the broken bottle on the ground. Which obviously was the cause of the crash.

"Oh, just another booby-trap that I fell for." She sighed picking up the pieces.

"A Booby-trap?"

"Mom's trying to protect the chocolate milk."

"Looks like it worked." Said Ken but Tara just smiled up at him before she suddenly jumped up with at start.

"You haven't had breakfast yet!" She stated as Ken responded by shaking his head. "Jump up to the island I'll get 'cha break…er…brunch."

"Where is everyone?" Ken asked as Tara dropped bread into the toaster and pulled out a frying pan.

"At work, and Russ is hiding in the garage."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Well, to tell you the truth we forgot you were here." She smiled.

"Huh-hu," slam a back door closed as Tara's older brother Russ stumbled into the room. He was tall and slim wore long pants and a baggy shirt that was smeared with grease just like his auburn hair. He entered the kitchen carrying a skateboard and some pads.

"They gone? I need to get to the…" he paused as he spotted Ken, his expression becoming agitated. "When did you show up?"

"See we all forgot," Tara smiled.

"Well I'm late for Extreme teens practice…" He continued ignoring Ken's hopeful expression.

Tara asked dropping some eggs into the pan. "What? When did they become desperate enough to want you on their team?"

"Drop dead." He growled as his sister laughed silently but couldn't keep it from being obvious. In the silence as Russ contemplated what to do to Tara their came a faint beeping from down the hallway, which made Russ's train of thought leave without him. "What's that?"

Ken, realized what it was and jumped to his feet and ran down the hall. Confused Russ and Tara shrugged together, "I'm gone!" Russ said turning toward the door.

"One can only hope!" Tara said but Russ didn't pay attention to her and left for good.

Flipping open his D-terminal Ken read,

DAVIS: We're trapped in a basement of a huge deserted building by 70 huge Scavengermon! Need lots of help NOW!

"How am I supposed to get to the digital world? I never thought about it!"

"Tell them to forward it to Tai and the older kids!" Wormmon suggested.

"Good idea!"

KEN: Having difficulties getting to the digital world call Tai and Izzy!

"Difficulty?" Davis shouted "Is he crazy!"

"I've already contacted my brother! He and the guys are on their way!" Kari stated in a slight panic.

"Meanwhile, Digmon's going to tunnel us to a safer place. I'm not sure this structures going to hold much longer." Cody stated.

"I'm there!" Digmon shouted and began digging down.

YOLIE: Hurry if you can. Tai and the others are coming but we are going to need you and Stingmon!

"Ya hurry, but I don't know how." He sighed.

"Come and get it!" Tara shouted down the hall. Depressed Ken walked back to the kitchen. "Why so glum?" She asked as he heavily dropped into the barstool at the island.

"You wouldn't happen to have a computer would you?" He asked hopefully, as she sat his plate of steaming hot eggs in front of him.

"Sorry they're being fixed." Tara watched as Ken's expression deepened he needed to be there for his friends but he was in a part of town he didn't know and there was no computer nearby to create a portal. He's letting them down, again. "Okay so you're angry, frustrated, a bit of fear," Ken looked up at Tara oddly "Confused…oh sorry, I'm naming all the emotions I see in your face. I used to do it to tick off some of the people I was stuck hanging out with."

"Well your right about all plus more." He said.

"You know you can trust me with whatever secret you may have." Tara smiled comfortingly. "Sam always did." A look of pain shot through Ken's face. And Tara bit her lip. Then gave a devious grin, which quickly spread across her face. "Alright to show you I'm trust worthy, follow me."

"Nova Blast!" "Wolf Claw" "Electro Shocker"

"Okay come out!" Tai shouted down the hole. He reached down and pulled Kari out first.

"Okay Hawkmon now would be a great time!" Yolie ordered.

"No wait until you…" To late, Hawkmon digivolve into Aquilomon. "Cough are out of the hole." Cody finished while being smashed up against the wall by the big bird.

"Sorry," Aquilomon still lifting Yolie, Davis, and Ex-Veemon out of the hole. Vultures still flooded the air with pounding wings and Erie cries.

"What now?" TK asked looking up as the animals circled.

"We go back into the ground?" Davis suggested hopefully.

"I think it's best to DNA Digivolve now." Izzy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Gatomon smiled.

Hawkmon - Gatomon

Patamon – Armadillomon

"What about me Davis?" Ex-Veemon asked.

"You too!" Ken's shout came from behind as he and Wormmon approached at full speed.

Wormmon – Veemon

"Alright you made it!" Davis smiled

"Yep not even vultures could beep me away." Ken smiled. (Fight and win)

"Yeah!" Tai cheered "you've got them on the run!"

"Why don't you corner them Greymon?" W/Vmon suggested.

"Don't mind if I do." Greymon attacked, "Nova Blast"

"Look there leaving!" Kari pointed out as the remaining scavenger disappeared over the horizon. "That was easy with everyone working together!"

"It sure was," Tai added "I'm glad you caught me before my dad started the 'male bonding' session."

"Look at this place." Yolie said glumly "What a mess."

"What do you think they were after Tai?" Kari asked starring across the gray land.

"US!" Davis blurted.

"I'm not sure," Tai replied then perked up "And we're not going to find out just standing here! Let's start cleaning up!"

Groans and moaning came from everyone, but Tai and Matt didn't hear it. Singing a happy tune they both grabbed Davis and Ken and drug them forward.

The others de-DNA digivolved back to their regular state.

"Well that didn't take too much out of me." Demiveemon smiled "But I don't think I can help with the clean up."

"Mean either." Demi-Wormmon sighed, they both drooped on each other and dozed off. And so did the others.

"Well that's great," Yolei mumbled, "Now how is anything going to get done?"

"We'll have to use our hands Yolei." Kari said. Yolei looked at her like she wanted to hit her with a tree. "Come on it will be fun! Besides we still have Greymon and the others to help."

"It would be our pleasure!" Garurumon bowed.

"Well then hurry up and get down here!" Matt shouted from down the hill.

"Comin'!" They started in the place that seemed to be the center of attack, until they showed up.

"This is extremely odd behavior," Izzy said shuffling through some ruins "Even for the scavenger species. They just wouldn't go and destroy for no reason."

"Izzy," Matt chimed in happily "Did you happen to forget where we are? Things aren't exactly like they say in the Encyclopedia."

"Ha Ha," Izzy shot back sarcastically "You know exactly what I mean." Suddenly Izzy's alarm on his watch went off, making Tai groan. "Sorry Tai but it has to happen sooner or later. You think you'll all be okay without us?"

"Sure," Kari smile "We've managed before."

"We're going to stay for awhile," Matt smiled "So go on."

"What's happening?" Davis asked pulling up from an add position beneath a rock."

"Nothing," TK said, "So go crawl back under the rock you came out of."

"That was so clever TC!" Davis rolled his eyes "Where's Tai and Izzy going?"

"To the library," Izzy said as Tai groaned so much that you'd think he was headed for surgery. "Have a final report on twelve ways to eat spaghetti, due Monday."

"Mrs. Mikayo offered to help us this afternoon." Tai sighed

"She's going to be wondering why we're late." Izzy said looking at his watch.

"Well get going Tai," Kari urged him forward, "I want to know twelve ways to eat tonight's dinner."

"There's only one way to eat Mac and Cheese. Tai said sarcastically.

The laughing subsided, Tai and Izzy left and everyone went back to work. Davis and Demiveemon didn't seem to be making any progress.

"Man, you need to digivolve!" Davis sighed wiping his brow. "This would go a lot faster."

"You should have thought about that before you had me DNA Digivolove."

"Oh so it's all my fault?" Davis shouted, Demiveemon nodded. Angrily Davis lunged at him and tackled him to the dirt.

"Mercy, Mercy Please!" Demiveemon pleaded

"You have apologize first!" Davis shouted

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Davis began to let up a little "But it was your fault" Davis pinned him again "Oh me and my big mouth."

"What's that?" Something glittered white in the dark hole. Davis reached forward and dug furiously toward it uncovering a small silver anklet. "Wow!"

"Hey, stop it TK!" Kari giggled off in the distance and Davis's eyes lit up.

"Kari could never turn this down." He smiled

"What is that Davis?" Demiveemon asked "Ooh pretty!"

"Yep I just found it. Wouldn't it look great on Kari?" Demiveemon nodded as Davis shoved it into his pocket "I'll give it to her once we get back!"

"Hey Davis," Matt walked over "made any progress?"

"NO, you?"

"Sure! Found one arrowhead, a dead ant, and an oil well. But nothing really important, so I'll just keep looking in my little area, but you don't pass over anything! You're searching the spot that was the center of attack! So anything you find will be important."

"Okay, you got it!" He shouted back to Matt as he walked away.

"Davis, why didn't you tell him about the anklet?" Demi-veemon asked

"What? Oh well because then he'd have taken it away. Giving TK a chance to take it from him than he'd give it to Kari and than my brilliant plan wouldn't work."

"But he said anything we find will be important."

"Oh this little thing?" Davis scoffed again, while slipping it back into his pocket. "What would a bunch of vulturemon want with a piece of jewelry?"

"Maybe they each wanted to give it to their girlfriends!" The two shrugged and laughed at the thought as they continued to cover ground.


	3. Library

Tai and Izzy sat at a quiet little table in the library, loaded down with books of all kinds. Izzy was busily reading while Tai was, searching his imagination.

"You're drooling." Izzy said, hardly glancing up from his current book in Spaghetti history. Izzy's voice caused Tai to sleepily lift his head to inquire why. "How revolting you flooded Switzerland."

"Oh sorry," Tai wiped his mouth and proceeded to wipe the book dry. "So did we find anything?"

"Nope sorry," Izzy sighed setting his book down." I can't believe it, after all your hard work, look what we have to show for it. One story on meatballs and a lake in the middle of the Alps."

"Hey I didn't know there was a lake in the Alps." Mrs. Mikayo slipped into their conversation. "Not one that big that is." Tai began to wipe more fervently this time and succeeded in revealing a wrinkled page.

"We're not getting anywhere." Izzy stated.

"Why don't you just go home and experiment with a plate of spaghetti?" She suggested.

"Recourses," Tai responded waving his blank paper in the air.

"Use your parents as recourses." She stated while frizzing his hair.

"They don't eat spaghetti." Tai sighed.

"I think my mom used all the noodles on a sardine salad." Izzy chimed in.

"She didn't!" Tai exclaimed in a gagging tone of voice. "Yuck!" Even Mrs. Mikayo made a disgusted face.

"Mom! Mom!" Tara ran around the corner and grabbed her mother by the arm.

"Keep it down, your in _my _Library!" Her mother warned.

"Sorry. I need to borrow the D drive and the solitaire memory chip from the Carson-puter."

"Computer #12?" Mrs. Mikayo questioned quite surprised. "Are you nuts? That's the third most used computer in this building! Besides you're not allowed to use this equipment OR take it home!"

" Bu…"

"No!" Mrs. Mikayo picked up some books to take them back to the return desk.

"Than will you please unlock the safe and lease me my laptop?"

"Not for two more weeks!"

"Please, I'll make dinner tonight."

"Is that supposed to be a bribe?" Mrs. Mikayo scoffed, while Tara batted her eyes. "You're going to make dinner tonight anyway if you know what's best for you. And be sure to make spaghetti, Tai and his friend are coming to do research."

"What? No offense Tai I like you and all but I'd really rather you do your research somewhere else…wait Spaghetti?"

"Don't worry, I like you too but if you're cooking when under extreme amounts of stress I don't think I want it." Tai tossed in hoping to make her laugh but instead she dropped down into a random chair and smothered a cough in her frustration.

"You'd all get food poisoning." Mrs. Mikayo replied, smiling at her daughter, "Actually they're doing a report on italy and they want to make it fun by telling all the ways you can eat spaghetti."

"Oh for the love..." She pushed herself to her feet and disappeared around the corner. Her mother heaved a sigh while Izzy and Tai just starred after her dramatic exit.

"That's my daughter, manners just like her brother."

"Don't sell me so short mother." Tara had reappeared behind her mom holding a slim book in her hand. Her expression was still of frustration and she dropped it down in front of Tai. "There you go more ways to eat spaghetti than you ever wanted to know. My particular favorite was invented by a two year old when went crazy shouting 'die worm die' and pounded his noodles into soup."

"Uh!" Tai smiled slightly befuddled and read the cover. "Fun ways to eat your dinner, from the children's section. You're a genius Tara." Though Izzy had been watching Tara ever since she entered his presence his ears perked at Tai declaration she was genius.

"Quite calling me that." She said in a huff, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Tai opened the book and thumbed through its pages. As Tara turned back to her mom,

"Now that I've gotten rid of the company, no offense, may I please…" She wasn't able to finish before her mother had said no, and disappeared from sight. Frustrated Tara coughed in anger. Without hesitating Izzy jumped to his feet and confronted Tara.

"How did you know about that book?" He asked, Tara blushed slightly. She had been working very hard at staying focused so that she wouldn't melt at the light of his tasseled red hair and searching eyes. It was working right up until now.

"Well...um...Russ had to do that report two years ago and I helped him out…a little." Izzy smiled knowing that what she meant was she did it for him.

"Wow look at that!" Tai shouted "Meatball roll. Stab your meatball, hook your noodle, spin it around till your folk is dizzy and you've got a worm on a stick."

"Of course we didn't find it that interesting." Tara and Izzy quietly snickered as the other library residents continuously shushed Tai. Izzy just smiled at the sparkle in Tara's eyes, until she stopped laughing causing Tara to blush.

"Ya know," He said softly, "My old lap top computer would have the same speed chips as Carson, if you need it."

"How'd you know his code name?" Tara said in an impressed tone of voice.

"Actually, you shouted it out when you ran in here." He stated. "But I use him every time I come in here."

"Oh," She blushed foolishly again. Tai peered over his book as the two talked. Meanwhile developing a huge smile behind the cover of his book.

"When do you need it?"

"Now, I'm afraid. I'm still was in the middle of a very important project when Nicki..." She snapped her fingers at Tai, "She says hi by."

"She hasn't returned my e-mail." He said with a scolding tone as he glanced back at the pages.

"End of Hockey season. She's busy with playoffs."

"Tara." Mrs. Mikayo came back into their presence. "Home, Now. And no breaking the safe."

"Why do you still think that was me?"

"Because Russ, doesn't have the mental capacity to something so intelligent." She practically shouted as she disappeared again from sight.

"Cursed, for changing those grades." She mumbled

"Doing what?" Izzy asked

"Nothing, I'd better …" She paused as an odd, unmistakably familiar feeling entered the room, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Hi-yeah Tai!" Davis shouted as he entered the research section with Yolie, Ken and Cody by his side.

"SHHHHH!" The entire library hissed

"Sorry!" Ken, Cody, and Yolie flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey Ken, you didn't get locked out did you?" Tara asked pausing for him to think "of the house?"

With a large gentle smile he replied. "No I didn't even try."

"We all decided to come and help Tai and Izzy with their report." Yolie said smiling and holding up a Tupperware container of hot spaghetti.

"Thanks," Tai snapped the book closed "but I've got all the information we need right here."

"Great! More for me!" Davis shouted reaching for the Tupperware but Yolie held it out of reach.

"I don't think so Davis, If Tai and Izzy don't want it than Poomon and the others will…" She noticed Izzy, Tai, and Cody cringe before she noticed Tara was still standing there. Turning red she stammered to recover. "And all my other um…pe…pet shop animals will enjoy it!" But Tara seemed to be pre-occupied to listen.

There was a nagging familiar feeling hanging over as she searched around. '_It…what is it?'_ she thought glancing under a table and shifting around. Everyone eyed her suspiciously.

"I think she's lost it." Cody said, "Too many strange and un-natural encounters with us and she's honestly lost it."

"Well she's lost something." Davis said "But theirs no telling what."

'_Try Davis' pocket'_ the familiar voice forced the thought through her head sending a cold chill down her back. She suddenly straightened up biting her thumb nail as she looked Davis over.

"Tara? You okay?" Tai waved his hand in front of her glazed over eyes.

'_Nicki?'_ Tara thought _'Ha I'm hearing things theirs no way that power still exists' _"What was I thinking!"

"That's what we were asking." Tai said, Tara suddenly noticed all the eyes that were on her.

"Uh…anyone got paper?" With a look of concern Ken ripped a piece of paper out of Tai's binder and handed it to her.

"Thanks Ken." She flashed him a smile "oh and you'll want to be home before six. That's when Russ comes through and cleans out anything that's not booby-trapped or bolted down."

"Okay." Ken replied smiling kindly as Tara briskly walked away. Looking from Ken to where Tara vanished and Izzy raised his finger.

"Question!" He said "How do you two know each other and why are you at her house?"

"How do you know her Izzy? And why does it sound like you're more jealous than curious?" Tai inquired inquisitively.

"I…she sits in the back of my computer class and I actually only just met her through you." Izzy stated "We are talking about Ken here."

"No you're talking about Tara," Tai clarified but Yolie saved him from any more embarrassment.

"Ya, Ken she seemed to know you were coming to stay with her last night what's up with that?"

"Well I'm not so sure the Mikayo's want that me spreading that secret yet…" Mrs. Mikayo interrupted holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Where is Tara?" She asked with an exasperated tone of voice.

"She took off Mrs. Mikayo." Tai replied with a huge smirk on his face. "Is something wrong?" Mrs. Mikayo held up the paper Ken ripped out of Tai's binder. On it in large black ink, were the words, 'OUT OF ORDER'

"Carson?" Izzy asked

"No lucky for me it was Flintstone. But I am now faced with the decision of whether to have her arrested for stealing or to punish her myself." Mrs. Mikayo sighed. "Okay you guys get busy on that report. You'd get bonus points for demonstrations."

"Ya teachers like over achievers." Davis stated.

"I'm going to see what Tara's up too." Ken said "see you all later."

"I'm going to go check on our digimon." Yolie whispered.

"Where are they?" Tai asked

"Outside in the bushes," Yolie said "They do a great job hiding themselves."

OUTSIDE

"Oh ya that's real inconspicuous!" Davis scoffed at Demi-veemon who sat in front of the bush with his hands over his eyes. "Have you been like that all this time?"

"We tried to get him into the bush," Poomon said "But the caterpillar scared him out."

"He insists this works." Armadillamon stated

"If I can't see them, they can't see me!' Demi-veemon said.

"Come on nut head. We're going to walk Ken and Wormmon to the Mikayo place." Davis picked up his Digimon.

"You are?" Ken looked surprised but in a way grateful.

"Do you know where you're going?" Davis asked

"Kind of," Ken said looking around the street "Do you know?"

"No, not really." Davis said "But it's better to be lost with a friend than to alone right!"

"Right." Ken smiled softly

"We're doomed." Wormmon and Demi-veemon said together.


	4. The Mikayo's

Tara sat at a yellow apple computer, surrounded by a scanner, printer, everything you could imagine, even a yellow laptop computer. Parts of all kinds surrounded the levels behind and around her. The room wasn't large and it didn't even seem like a room. More like an un-level attic. Carpet had been added along with electricity.

The small entrance way opened and her spiky, red head brother entered. "You're home early, what are you up too?" Tara asked him not removing her eyes from the computer.

"The usual," Russ stated "You?"

"I was talking to Nicki but she disconnected." Tara stated "Without saying Bye, which is kind of weird."

"So, where's the genius?" Russ asked examining the Drive stolen from the library computer.

"I know the word genius is an insult in the house but leave the kid alone Russ," Tara snapped at him, stopping everything just to glare at her brother. "He's had it rough."

"Oh yeah TV life really takes it out of you." Russ scoffed

"Quit attacking him," Tara rolled her eyes "Just because you're jealous."

"Oh right!" Russ looked out the window that over looked the street. "Hey who's the goggle head?"

"You mean the Tai-wanna be?" Tara asked, Russ nodded "Davis, why?" Russ pointed out the window,

"Because he was kind enough to walk our little celebrity home." Tara jumped up and back handed him in the shoulder, making him flinch.

Down by the sidewalk Davis was excitedly explaining something to Ken. Ken had an amusing smile on his face but stood silent. Something glittered in the setting sunlight. Ken shifted it between his fingers before handing it back to Davis.

"That's it." Tara mumbled. Russ cleared his throat loudly and shifted on his feet as they watched Davis slip the shinny thing into his back pocket. Tara looked her brother over. "I need you to do something for me…well for…"

"Nicki," he finished for her as the corners of his mouth turned up into an evil grin. "_Anything_."

(OUTSIDE)

"And you really think Kari's going to drop into your arms?" Ken laughed.

"No."

"Well, that's what we want," Demi-veemon said.

"Hey," Russ slipped his arms around the two boy's necks "How's… Ken and … eww…you." Davis starred up in awe at Russ so Ken replied for him.

"This is Davis, you probably know his sister Jun." Russ jumped back from Davis with a look of grotesque horror and pity for the boy.

"Thanks. Ken, must everyone know that there is a connection?" Davis said in shame.

"So what are you two up too?" Russ turned to Ken "D boy and his doll staying for Dinner?"

"Who's he calling a doll?" Demi-veemon grumbled

"He's a stuffed animal!" Davis insisted.

"Um-huh right." Russ patted Demi-veemon on the head and turned back to Ken "We eat in 10 minutes." Russ said as he turned and walked back into the house.

"That's the most he's said to me for a long time." Ken smiled

"Russ Mikayo, the biggest extreme sport athlete in Odibah just talked to us!" Davis suddenly beamed.

"You, Davis concern me greatly." Ken shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing I'd better get inside." Ken turned toward the house "Thanks Davis!"

"See-you tomorrow!" Davis waved

"I don't think he liked me!" Demi-veemon said as they turned to walk away.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know maybe the fact that he called me a DOLL had something to do with it."

"Oh get real. At least he acknowledged your existence. He's been ignoring me for the past year."

Russ walked casually into the Kitchen where Tara sat reading a cookbook. She held out her hand and Russ dropped a shinny silver bracelet into it and than continued on to the fridge. Without looking up, Tara shoved the bracelet into her pocket just as Ken entered.

"So what's for dinner?" Ken asked dropping down on the island barstool.

"A dee-lish gourmet of steamed vegetables and rice with spiced chicken sautéed in a lovely vinegar sauce." Tara licked her lips as she closed the cookbook.

"It's called Voila," Russ smiled as he dropped the bag of cold ingredients onto the counter in front of him. "Tara just likes to read the cookbook definition so that it sounds like she knows how to make the real thing."

"Well I could have made the real thing if someone would have gone shopping for mom like he had said he would!" Innocently Russ began to chug down a glass of Chocolate Milk. "I'll get the pan."

"Wait, wasn't that the Chocolate Milk Tara was after this morning?" Ken inquired.

"Why so it is." Russ laughed

"I've been working on that booby trap for over three days now."

"I know, I just waited for you to get past the hard part then the ol' lock pick did the rest." Russ smiled. Tara got up, still glaring evilly at her brother, and ripped the package of Voila open.

"You want to help Ken?" She asked "Will you set the table? Dad and mom should be home soon."

"yeah, now is you're chance to go through all our cupboards." Russ said as he exited the room. "Tare I'm going to play on your computer!"

"Fine but be careful! And don't loose my new solitaire game!"

"Wow, your trusting." Ken stated pulling Wormmon out of his bag.

"Yeah well I kind of want him to break something. See the next time he does he's buying me a motorbike."

"You're serious?" Ken looked extremely surprised, as Tara nodded.

"It's in his contract."

The darkness of night loomed over the house as Ken rolled over and yawned at the clock. "1:30?" looking up he saw four, small strips of light outlining the small door on the wall. "What the?"

"What's wrong Ken?" Wormmon asked sleepily

"Nothing," Ken whispered as he climbed to his feet "Go back to sleep pal." He quietly crept up and opened the door. Tara sat at her table back to the door. But as Ken entered she paused and spun to face her visitor.

"You startled me." She whispered harshly.

"Slow reactions don't you think?" Ken approached her "What are you doing?" He spotted a small black box which was full of what looked like hearing aids.

"Nothing really," Tara lied, picking up the contraption and setting it aside. "Just waiting for Nicki to answer me. She disappeared this evening and I want to know why."

"Disappeared?"

"Well offline that is. She lives in New York now, but she's not the type to just vanish in mid conversation." Tara sat back down.

"Is this your laptop?" Ken pointed to the yellow laptop computer sitting adjacent to her.

"Indeed, that old succor has had so many up grades." She kicked her feet up. "It's supposed to be locked in the safe right now but Russ was kind enough to plant a decoy so that I could finish some work that I had on her."

So Russ picks locks and pockets too, huh. Which happens to be his specialty?" Ken asked as he motioned to the anklet that had been placed in a thick plastic container. Tara blushed a little, having completely forgotten to hide it from him.

"Well, he's just picking up that talent momentarily. It's not going to be a hobby or anything."

"It could be, Davis didn't realize a thing."

"Davis wouldn't realize an elephant being pulled out of his ear." Tara scoffed as Ken smirked half-agreeing with her. He was about to continue on but the lights in the small room suddenly went out and the computers went to automatic standby.

"Shhh," Tara hushed Ken's startled comments, "The motion detectors. My mom's up now, I was so close…nothings going to get done now. I might as well go back to bed." The two felt their way back through the little door and Tara felt her way quietly to the hall. "Goodnight Ken!"

"Goodnight," Ken smiled and slipped into his covers and cuddled back up to Wormmon.

Monday morning began the sun came up with a glare and headed straight for the highest point in the sky. Everyone jumped up to their busy schedules as routine called for but Tara was lagging slightly behind. She looked extra tired to Ken, and her cough was slightly worse. Mrs. Mikayo expressed her concern but Tara insisted on going to school. Ken figured it was just the lack of sleep that was weighing her down. So everyone headed to work or to school but Ken. His parents obviously hadn't thought out all the details, they were probably mainly worried about getting along with family once removed. So Mr. Mikayo offered to have a student helper at work. They didn't speak until they pulled into the large seven-story parking lot that stood along side one of the biggest Internet companies in the world.

"How are you with computers Ken?"

"Well let's just say they've taken me places."

"Ah yes, that's their specialty!" Mr. Mikayo smiled as he parked the car in his usual parking spot labeled 'Jorge Mikayo'. He turned off the ignition. "Well son your about to enter the biggest computer development sight in the world." Uninterested and a little nervous Ken slipped out of the truck onto the cement, and followed Mr. Mikayo up the steps to the door.

There were people and desks everywhere in this room only a small entryway from the door to another door was obvious. Phones were ringing and it smelled strongly of coffee. "This is the Internet department, that's the main computer over there."

"Why is everyone going crazy?"

"There was a virus sent out last night from somewhere in Korea. Sent to shut down the seven biggest corporations in America, Russia, and Japan. We've been working all night to catch it and find the antidote before those Americans."

"Hey Jorge!" A short bald man with a thick mustache ran up with his coffee shaking in one hand and the other out stretched to shake Mr. Mikayo's hand.

"Hey Che." Mr. Mikayo shook his hand.

"Crazy isn't it? Just about as bad as the American White House. All confusion and no answers."

"None yet?"

"None, who's this?"

"This is my nephew Ken …" He didn't get a chance to finish, when Che finished for him.

"Ichijogie! My daughter had the biggest crush on you last year!"

"It's nice to meet you." Ken replied very politely, as he had forced himself to be in the past. Deep inside he wished that the issue of his past would stop coming to the surface because there was so much pain that went along with it. But the time where it would really be left behind was still far into the future, and until then he knew he was going to have to live with it.

"But we really need your help Jorge what…" Cho couldn't finish,

"Hey maybe the kid genius can make more since out of this than we can." A long black hair woman stated as she approached them. For the first time Ken noticed on the main computer screen was an odd pattern that kept repeating itself in different colors, simultaneously the odd shapes moved in the background. On every smaller computer screen around him was the same pattern only picked apart in different ways. They were using a simple method of guess and check.

"No he's on vacation! Besides he's going to take the tour." Mr. Mikayo said almost firmly. "Will you take him Maiya?" The black haired lady smiled and stood up.

"Best break offer I've had all night…or year for that matter."

"Alright Ken I'll meet you in the first floor cafeteria at 2:00 when the tours over." Ken's mouth gaped.

"How longs the tour?"

"It's a really big building." Maiya said gently leading him away, "But don't worry. You play computer games form over half of it." Ken sighed as they stepped into the elevator and disappeared.


	5. Viruses

"And this," A short red haired lady smiled "is the testing room. We have parents and children from all over come and test new ideas and rate them." Ken was finding some of this interesting but most of the time (if not all) was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. Mainly because he already knew it all, so for almost two and half-hours he continued to listen to this overly enthusiastic lady gab continuously on to a group of impatient school kids from an elementary school two cities away. "Now it's your turn."

_'Great how do I get out of this?'_ Ken thought to himself while scanning the room. There seemed to be no way of escape until…

"I need to go to the bathroom!" A young boy cried out, snickers arose from the group but the boy impatiently waved his hand.

"It's right out in the hall if one of your teachers would please follow. Can't have him getting lost." A teacher, who too seemed sick and board on the tour, escorted the little boy and two others out and down the hall. Casually Ken followed but turned off at the first possible point of escape.

'_Phew!' _Ken smiled in relief "Now to find somewhere to hide out till 2:00." He quickly slipped past the clerk at the main desk, down the stairs and out onto the street. He hadn't walked far when he came across a sign, which read 'Odibah High School Two miles' "I cold go sit in on some public school classes. Maybe Izzy or Tai…gnaw Tara." He smiled as he followed the signs directions, to the school and in through the front door he walked.

As he approached the secretary's desk he put on his best smile. "Excuse me, where might I find Tara Mikayo?" He asked politely.

"Hopefully in class," The older lady replied bitterly, not looking up from her newspaper.

"And which class might that be?" Ken continued, at his continuous questions, she raised her head in a slightly irritated motion. But her mood soon changed when she recognized who was standing in front of her.

"Ken?" She gasped, "Ken Ichijogie? What are you doing all the way over here at Odibah High?"

"Well I was hoping I could sit in one of your interesting classes, with one of your best students." Ken stated. Flattery got him places before which he figured was only one good thing that came out of his past. "So could you direct me to the room where I could find her?"

"Oh let me see," The lady seemed to pick Tara's schedule directly out of her head, "Third period, she'd be in the computer lab. I'll get my aid to escort you to that room. Sora!" Ken's eyes lit up in delight as the Sora he had come to know appeared from the backroom. "Sora, Ken Ichijogie here needs you to show him to the computer lab."

"No problem." Sora smiled as Ken smirked, "Just follow me." She stepped out of the office and Ken followed her down the hallway, "You look a bit surprised to see me."

"Well I really didn't expect to see anyone I knew right off." He replied kind of sheepishly "you caught me off guard that's all."

_IN COMPUTER LAB_

"Robie." Tara shouted "Quit moving."

"You crazy? I stop moving you'll win!" Robie, a messy brown haired boy with a dark complexion shouted back from behind his computer screen. The computer room itself was large but the class was quite small. Tables, full of computers, lined up in the original classroom position except for two on the far side of the room. These were placed back to back. This is where Tara and Robie sat, they were first to finish their assignments so naturally Tara challenged Robie to a friendly match of 007 battle tag.

"Tara no cheating!" Robie shouted putting all his energy into it.

"I'm not cheating," Tara sniffed back, "I haven't used one code! You're just slow."

"Let's just say out of practice." Robie defended, "Are you getting sick?"

"Hopefully it will pass if I just ignore it." Tara sighed.

"Sounds to me like you're winning again Tara." Tai sighed, while dropping down in the chair next to her. "What's that window doing?"

"Shh," Tara looked up to see if the teacher's attention was still way from her. "It's searching the net."

"Are you still looking for Nicki?" Robie asked still in full concentration of the game.

"In a way yes." Tara smiled, "But if you think you can sneak up from behind you've got another thing coming."

As Robie grumbled Tai lowered his voice, "So Tara I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Friday."

"Don't you have Izzy to do your homework for you?" She asked,

"Not homework related I just don't have anything to do. Thought you'd like to hang out that's all."

"Sure Tai love to," Suddenly she gasped, "How'd you get up there?"

"Scares you doesn't it." Robie laughed, "I will win!"

Sora pushed open the door and entered alone. "Excuse me Mr. Karoshie, Tara Mikayo has a visitor." Ken stepped in "For the remainder of the day."

"Or at least until the tour at your dad's work is over." Ken clarified.

"Alright Ken, did they finally decide you were big enough to handle a public school?" Tai scoffed as Tara backhanded him in the shoulder. Sora turned to leave but before she had the chance all the computers began acting up. The main lights began to flicker on and off until they suddenly failed completely. Leaving only the faint blue glow from the computer screens which than began to replay the patterns and colors which Ken had witnessed back in the Internet room.

"Tara get off the Internet!" Ken shouted.

"Too late, it's taken over." She replied frantically beating at her computer. "I'm going to try and turn it off from the inside out…"

"Everyone stay calm," Mr. Karoshie struggled to keep his voice calm, "everyone follow me to the door. Once we get out in the hall we'll sort everything out." But before anyone could move a ripple occurred deep inside the screen. Which Tara was first to see but slow to react.

"What the…" The ripple sent a pulse, similar to a sonic boom throughout the room. The loud crack and the pulse through the airways sent everyone tumbling to the ground. Tara fell backwards in her chair and the door slammed itself shut. Ken shook his head, and scrambled to his feet to check the door. He pulled and pulled but the door refused to budge. Mr. Karoshie began to push himself to his knees.

"Stay down Mr. Karoshie!" Tai instructed

"The door's stuck" Ken continued to pull at the door, as an evil cackle filled the room. The pattern on all the computers began to go a mile a second and continued to increase in speed.

"I don't like the sound of that," Sora said looking up from her position on the floor. As the cackle died down Tara spotted its source. On the main computer straight ahead a black square grew bigger and bigger.

Sora shrieked recognizing the portal just as a long, large black arm extended from it. Stretching it's long fingers for Ken.

"Ken Duck!" Robie shouted. Everyone else hid their head under their hands as those long black fingers wrapped themselves around Ken's waist.

"Ahhh," Ken held on to the doorknob for dear life. Sora scrambled to her feet and began pulling Ken with all her strength but the arm was strong.

"Tai help!" Sora pleaded but before anyone else could think Tara jumped to her feet. Running full speed she put her shoulder into the arm itself. With a groan the arm's owner released Ken and began to recoil back into the computer but it wasn't about to go empty handed.

As the long fingers brushed over the floor the wrapped themselves around Tara's shoulders, tears sprung to her eyes as the grip tightened around her chest.

"Hold On Tare!" Robie wrapped his own arms around the girl pushing with all his strength he was able to hold her at bay until Tai was able to join him.

The strength of the arm about snapped her in half if it didn't plow the two boys over first. She let out a shriek of pain but the pressure was so strong she couldn't gasp for air.

"We got you Tara." He groaned. Tara kicked her feet trying to find a surface to brace herself but met nothing but air. '_Just kick it!'_ The thought shot through her mind and she didn't hesitate to obey.

"Tai, let go." She ordered

"What?"

"Now or I'm done for!" the tears streaming down her face showed her urgency and Ken jumped to protest as Tai and Robie obeyed. Not knowing why they let go and Tara flew toward the screen feet first.

"Tara!" Ken gasped from his ground position. With all her strength, plus some, as her feet approached the screen she kicked her legs out catching the computer screen on the left side spinning the monitor to the left. Causing the arm to be unexpectedly redirected, in consequence Tara was jerked to left, slammed against another computer.

Though it was painful it was successful and she dropped to the ground. The arm coiled back into the computer completely empty. Ken crawled to Tara's side finding her disoriented and weak as she pushed herself up.

"That was clever." An old familiar voice echoed through the speakers. Now the screens blurred white lines and flashing cobwebbed backgrounds. "But that only buy's you time, I will have that key boy! You're friends won't always be there."

"You lay a hand on him…" Tara attempted to roll over but Ken insisted her to remain down. The evil laughter echoed through the room but suddenly stopped as all the computers shut off and the lights flickered back on. Robie stood up at the front holding the main plug in his hands.

"Thank you!" Sora sighed "That laughter was about to get to me."

"What was that?" A boy asked uncovering his head and peering around the trashed room.

"No who was that?" Robie asked eyeing Tai, Sora and Ken. "And what does she was with Ken?"

Practical rage filled Tara's eyes but her body was weak and pale. She struggled to push herself to her feet without accepting help, even as Ken continued to give it.

"I don't have a clue who or what that was about," Sora shook herself off and helped another girl to her feet. "But you can bet it didn't see Tara coming."

"Tara, are you okay?" Tai put his arm around her shoulders helping her brace herself. "Guys she's burning up."

"I thought you said you weren't sick." Robie said in a panic.

"Forget her I want to know where that thing came from." A boy shouted.

"We've got to get her to the nurse." Ken stated. "Mr. Karoshie, will you please check the door?" Mr. Karoshie was still on the floor, but he crawled to the door and opened the door.

"Get her out of here." Mr. Karoshie instructed, "And Tara if I find your brother had anything to do with this he'll regret it! Now plug those machines's back in!"

"WHAT?"

"Mr. Karoshie please don't be foolish?" Ken turned back into the room seeing that Robie and Tai had a hold of Tara. "That virus is being investigated by the largest companies in the world, which means it's serious! Not to mention still in your computer system! You cannot turn them back on you'll just be reliving the last few minutes." When Ken mentioned the word virus a chill rolled down Tara's spine. But not noticing Ken continued, "I was in the Internet room an hour ago and that virus program was all over their screens, and with their expertise they've managed more damage than this!"

Tara shivered again but this time she continued to do so until her knees buckled completely. "Ken let's go, she's got to see a doctor!"

"No I don't!" Tara stated trying to pull herself together.

"I've got her," Robie sighed, "We'll be in the nurse's office when you're done Ken, she's going to want your help in getting her home."

"But…" Tai began to protest but the look Robie gave him told him to keep his mouth shut. And they watched as Robie and Tara hobbled down the hall.

"That thing was in the Internet room?" Tai asked as he watched Tara and Robie disappear. Ken nodded. "So disguised as a virus that digimon can do more damage than we just saw."

"Exactly."

"Nothing," Sora stated "Not until we find out what its motive was." She sighed and they began to walk down the hall leaving a confused teacher and a class full of frightened students behind. "Why was this digimon after you? Did you do something to tick it off?"

"It said something about a key." Ken pulled it from his pocket, a shinny silver anklet.

"Wow what's that?"

"It's a bracelet that I pocketed this morning. Davis found it in the digital world right where those Vulturemon were attacking."

"There must be some sort of homing beacon on it." Tai stated fiddling with it through his fingers. "It didn't take much for her to single you out."

"My guess is some sort of radiation." Ken stated

"We'll get it to Izzy, he'll want to run some tests." Tai was about to place it in his pocket until Ken stopped him.

"Uh…have Izzy just come over to the Mikayo place." Ken stated taking the bracelet from Tai. "I kind of stole it from Tara's hiding place this morning; I really don't want her to be angry with me. Especially with the condition she's in."

"Not to mention it might make her a bit more suspicious than she already is." Sora stated matter-of-factly.

"Ookay," Tai hesitated as he handed the piece of jewelry back to Ken "but it's going to take some magic trick to get Izzy over there, he's not so sure how to act around Tara yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh he seems to act…differently if you know what I mean." Tai tried to sound obvious but wasn't working too well. "Oh you'll see."

"Okay, I've got to get going." Ken stated heading off at a faster pace.

"Oh and Ken, just so you know." Tai shouted after him, "and remind Izzy not to mention anything about Aliens."

"Why?"

"Once again, just don't!"


	6. Trust

Ken sat cross-legged on his bed with his D-terminal open. After Tara had gotten extremely sick the nurse ordered Ken to take her some and stick her in bed. So that's what they did. Ken called the Library when they got home and Mrs. Mikayo told him where he could find food for Tara but said she wouldn't be able to make it home until later.

"She'll be alright." Mrs. Mikayo stated, "The thermometer is in the pantry in the little blue tool box. Check her temperature and if it's over 103 call me again. If it is 103 call the school and have them send Russ home." Luckily her temperature was only 102.89 but Ken called the school anyway, he figured Russ might appreciate the free day. And he did! Russ rushed home and began taking control.

"Its okay genius, I've got her covered." Russ laughed, "Go watch some TV or something."

"Um…Okay." Ken turned and headed to the living room. When Russ leaned back out of Tara's door and called his name.

"Oh and Ken." Ken stopped and looked over his shoulder at his cousin. "Thank you for calling me. I had a big biology test that I forgot to prep for."

"You mean study?"

"Of course not."

Shrugging off what he meant by that he sighed, "No problem! Tara needed someone who knew what they were doing." Ken smiled than paused. "You do know what you're doing right?" With a sarcastic roll of the eyes Russ slipped back in the door.

Now the day has passed by, surprisingly Tara's fever has broken, however she's still weak and coughing, but she refused to let that get her down. She'd been caught walking too and from the kitchen all day in her off white, yellow ducky Capri pajama pants and her old matching white/yellow fox baseball T-shirt.

'_She probably has a banquet laid out in her room somewhere._' Ken thought as he sat on his bed with the door opened, enjoying his peace for the moment. Until Tara leaned her head into the room, to announce that dinner was going to be delayed due to her father and mother working late. But he was free to munch on the snacks in the fridge.

"Thank you but I'm really not that hungry anyway." Ken smiled as the phone in the hall rang. With a sigh Tara picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Ken heard her say in weak form of enthusiasm. "Izzy? Oh Izzy hi! Sorry I'm…" pause "…what?" pause "No I'm okay…" pause "well thank you, I'm much better now…" pause "…Izz…" pause "Please slow down Izzy we're not running a marathon here…" pause "It's okay, you seem panicky, is everything all right?" pause "…sure he's right here…" pause "just a second I'll put him on."

Ken stepped out into the hallway with a concerned look on his face. "Thanks." Ken smiled taking the phone.

"Yeah just tell him to relax he might hurt himself talking that fast."

"What's up Izzy?" Ken spoke into the phone as Tara stepped into her room. Her legs were tired so in an exhausted heap she slid down the wall beside the door sat on the ground which allowed her to listen to the one sided conversation. "Is everything okay?" pause "You sound" pause "anxious yes that describes it all right…" pause "what?" pause "No I haven't said anything" pause "No I'll talk to her" pause "less than five then wow you're really anxious to see this thing." pause "hold up…" Ken pulled the phone away from his ear. "Tara? Is it alright if Izzy shows up for awhile he wants to do some experiments."

"Experiments?" She leaned around the corner "On what Russ?" Ken smirked but remained serious "Sure if he doesn't mind coming to a highly germinated environment." Tara waited while Ken told Izzy he had official Mikayo permission and than hung up the phone. "So what's going on, John?" She asked lying down on the floor so that he could see the top half of her through the door.

"Well theirs a really interesting story behind that. You see that place that I needed to get too the other day,"

"Yes, and you don't have to be so vague, Russ is out in the garage he can't hear you." At this remark Ken dropped down onto the floor next to Tara's head.

"Well that anklet was found in a very crucial place and Izzy is really anxious to examine it."

"If it was in that crucial of a place why didn't Davis show it to anyone when he found it?"

"Well Davis really isn't that smart," Ken stated

"Thank you for stating the obvious Einstein." Tara smiled, "So for some odd reason you rushed to this land of the unknown, by computer, for an emergency search of an unknown nature and found out later, here, in my house, that this piece of Jewelry was the cause of all the panic?"

"That's vague enough to work." Ken smiled

"Oh I'm not done yet." Tara's grin vanished, "also this piece of Jewelry you have found interest in only because someone, from the land of unknown, tracked this fine piece of work to you, here, and has caused great havoc in the land of the present."

"Tara I'm sorry for taking it."

"Listen, Ken I didn't mind getting thrown up against a brick wall or being in a room full of strange paranormal things." Tara rolled over to her arms and looked Ken seriously in the eyes. "It's the fact that you didn't think there was a logical reason that I took it from Davis and believed that you had the right to steal it from me. Can you imagine the damage that would have happened if she would have attacked you in the control room at dads work? Luckily she just infiltrated the schools system. If she would've hit that main computer, the entire world would be feeling the shock. Not just you're little unknown land."

Ken sighed realizing Tara was right, somehow she knew what she was doing. And she knew more about this issue than he had given her credit for. "So do you want to start calling this unknown land the Digital World?"

"Not yet." Tara smiled, "It's against the rules for me to know. So we won't let on any."

"Sounds good." Ken said pushing himself to his feet, "So do I have your permission to borrow the anklet so that Izzy can do some tests?"

"Indeed," Tara said pushing herself to her feet, Ken reached to help her but just than the doorbell rang and Tara waved him away. "Go let him in, I'm all right."

"You sure?" The bell rang again.

"Ya sure." She grinned "but Ken, I hope you've realized the obvious today? That thing wasn't after you it was after 'the key'. Which means it plays a large part in the destruction of your little world. Which also means you must keep it out of evil's reach at all costs. If it's not used properly, by its official owner, it WILL be the most dangerous weapon that has ever existed." The bell rang again and at that Ken rushed to the door as Russ's voice echoed from the garage.

"Ahh! For the love!"

Giggling at her brother Tara slipped on her fuzzy yellow slippers and wrapped her cream color blanket around her shoulders and headed for the garage. "I hope he didn't cut off his finger I don't have the energy to dial the telephone."

Ken opened the door and found Izzy and gear on the other side, quite excited I might add. "Come on in."

"Is their anywhere safe to do this?" Discretion was the first thing on Izzy's mind, which was odd considering the important phenomenal thing was being held in Ken's hand. But one can only figure he didn't dare have Tara or family, think he was crazy.

"Oh this place is safe. Russ will be in the garage for hours and Tara's so drugged up who knows where she'll be wandering around."

"Is she really?" Izzy sounded concerned which sparked Ken's curiosity.

"Yeah," Ken's raised eyebrow forced Izzy to shake off the 'Tara' issue.

"Than how about we get started in the dinning room." Izzy suggested

"Sure thing, it's connected to the Kitchen so follow me!" Ken led the way through the kitchen, once Izzy saw the table he began setting up. Hesitating every once in awhile so that he could scan the room for anything or anyone that might slow their work down. Or just distract Izzy from his bubble of intelligence. "I still don't understand why I can't just take it."

"Well it's pretty self explanatory now." Ken stated in a huff as he dropped down into a chair. Izzy didn't look satisfied with that answer. "Didn't you hear about today?" Izzy's face was still blank as he finished hooking his laptop into the wall. "The computer Lab?"

"Oh the attack?" Izzy was off a bit today, "I heard a lot of different versions of what happened."

"What did Tai tell you?"

"Well, it seems the digital portal opened on its own. Allowing an unknown digimon to reach into our world."

"She about ripped my head off." Ken coughed, "It was real all right. It's my belief and a few others that this was the reason for it. Also earlier, while I was in the main computer room at Tara's father's work, the virus that they were tracking began to act up. Whatever digimon is after this is serious about it, and it seems the only place this anklet is safe, is here."

"Probably because they don't have the Internet or even a computer in this place."

"Well, kind of." Ken smiled at the secret he had. Tara's little hide out was a beautiful place of technology, but one has to wonder why the anklet isn't detectable when she's in her room playing on the Internet.

"Okay," Izzy finally stopped fiddling around on his computer and looked at Ken, "ready to see what this thing is made of?"

"Sure am." Ken replied dropping the silver piece of jewelry into Izzy's hand, just as Wormmon climbed up onto Ken's lap.

"What are you doing?" Izzy snapped, "What if Tara or her brother saw you?"

"Than they'd probably think Ken left me somewhere and than they'd take me back to his room." Wormmon smiled "It happened this morning."

"You guys are going to blow this whole secret."

"Who's to say it's supposed to be a secret?" Ken asked "Don't the people we're protecting have a right to know what they're being protected from?"

"No time for politics Ken." Izzy stated, "Most people can't handle reality this obscure, so what do you think it is?" Izzy held the silver up to the light.

"Drop it in the scanner and let's find out." Ken stated and watched as Izzy placed the anklet into a small copper conductor, which connected to his computer. Almost immediately the complete metal analysis flashed itself on screen. Both Ken and Izzy sat forward in their chairs, with the look of awe on their faces. "Wow."

"Prodigious." Izzy's eye's lit up at the sight, "The atoms in this metal are innumerable! All forms of electricity are being generated and held within such a soft metal."

"Is that a magnetic pulse?" Ken as pointing to a constant strain of electricity.

"Perhaps."

"But it's not possible to put that much energy into one type of metal! All the electrons from each would clash and destroy each other."

"Look," Izzy pointed to two particular strands that steadily connected with each other than released, "if released outside of the metal, which would cause a nuclear blast. That is unless my computer has the interpreted it incorrectly… which I guess is very likely."

They were both so deep into thought that they jumped almost a mile high when…Creek …Spinning around they saw Tara frozen in place, with an ice pack in one hand and the other hand on the freezer door. She gave a soft but weak smile back to them.

"I'm sorry!" She stated closing the door the rest of the way, "I tried not to pop the thought bubble, but Russ needed an ice pack for his wrist."

"No problem, you didn't hurt anything." Izzy stated turning the computer screen away from her view.

"How you feeling Tara?" Ken asked a bit worried. Tara had been waiting on everybody else and not thinking about her health.

"I'm fine I'll be completely healthy tomorrow morning."

"That's not good enough." Ken stated rising to his feet. "Take that ice pack back to bed with you; I'll get another one for Russ."

"No really Ken," Tara put her hand out to stop him. "Just get back to what you're doing, I'll go climb into bed after I give this to Russ." Ken tried to protest but Tara stopped him again. "What you're doing is far more important than my health, besides if you don't get back too it, Izzy's computer is going to be scrambled due to the intense magnetic waves that are pulsing into his computer right at this very moment." With a shrug she, her little white blanket and fuzzy yellow slippers hobbled off to the garage.

"Uh oh." As those gasps came from Ken's mouth, the icons on Izzy's screen slowly began to melt and smoke streamed from the connector. Izzy quickly pulled the plug sending the whole computer into a hard crash. Izzy threw his hands up into the air.

"Great! I was so excited I didn't even think about it!" Izzy sat back and sighed, Ken bit his lip and leaned on his fist. "My parents are going to kill me."

"I can't believe it." Ken sighed examining the anklet. He picked it up and shuffled it through his fingers. "It's not even warm."

"Well my laptop sure is." Izzy complained. "But I have a feeling that one of my questions is answered."

"That this thing wasn't constructed in this world?"

"That and its very unlikely it was solely constructed in the digital world, there are too many differences. But that means we're going to need the help of some friends in the digital world to find out more about it." They both looked down at Wormmon, who replied,

"Hey don't look at me, I only go there when Ken goes there so I know about as much about this thing as he does."

"Than we have to go to the digital world and ask a local resident."

"Sure but how we going to do that your computer's fried."

"The Mikayo's won't by any chance have access would they?" Ken starred at Izzy with a look of 'I'm not sure' when really he did but he didn't want to ask another favor from Tara unless it was an emergency.

"You know Izzy, Tara's already done some tests on it." Ken looked down at his hands, "Maybe we could just ask her what she thinks."

"Or we could avoid all the explaining and confusion and go right too a primary source." Ken sighed and led the way to the garage where they found Russ with a drill and Tara standing on a slab of wood while Russ drilled it into place.

"I thought you were going straight back to bed."

"If you really thought that you would have gone to my room and not out here." Tara coughed.

"Come on. Get down." Ken beckoned to her while he descended the steps.

"Freeze!" Russ growled "You're not allowed in here genius."

"I'm not allowed in the garage?" Ken questioned.

"He's a little touchy, and quit calling him genius you moron!" Tara kicked her brother in the shoulder as she jumped down. Both feet hit the ground but everything began spinning around her. Luckily Russ' reflexes caught her. "I'm okay," She motioned for the two intruders to stay put. "What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could do us a favor." Ken said sheepishly, still wondering why he wasn't allowed in the garage.

"What happened to that pride and joy I saw sitting on the kitchen table?" She asked though she already knew the answer.

"Just as you said, it crashed and theirs no other computer capable of doing the research we need. Other than the two in..." He stopped before saying because he had promised not to speak of it. However she caught his implication.

"Crashed?" Russ butted in "How'd that happen?" Tara simply shot him a look before he began to laugh.

"Not as bright as the report card says he is 'eh." Russ kept laughing even after Tara back handed him in the shoulder. After which she began to hobble over to Ken and Izzy. "Follow me, but you both have to read and sign a contract before I leave you alone in there." Russ eyed Izzy and Izzy gave him the same untrusting gaze to the point of closing the door behind him. Izzy paused behind the door, and muttered under his breath.

"Strange."

"Coming Izzy?" Ken shouted, making Izzy jump and rush after them. As they walked into the guestroom Wormmon froze on the desktop, he makes a good statue when you think about it. Doesn't blink or twitch, quite the little actor.

"Why am I not allowed in the garage?"

"Just like this is my sanctuary, that ones his. And you don't enter Russ's sanctuary when he's on edge like he now."

"Why's he on edge?" Tara tried very hard to hide the smirk that crossed her face.

"I'll tell you when you're older. But really Izzy, I'm sorry about Russ," Tara apologized, opening the small door, "He's not always like this."

"It's okay," Izzy smiled "Just assume that's how brothers act, I haven't experienced it myself but I've heard all the horror stories." Tara climbed up onto the desk slipped into loft. Ken followed and Izzy wasn't far behind. As he emerged a look of pure amazement filled his countenance.

"Is this heaven?" He asked in complete and utter awe.

"No, you're still alive," Ken stated

"This is my sanctuary," Tara clarified, "Created for late night conversations and any computer game ever created. This place is very precious to me, so if you'll hand me that anklet." She waited as Ken dropped it into her hand; she quickly placed it back into the insulated black box. "Do me a favor and try and keep it in here while you're on the Internet, the energy or radiation it's putting off cannot be located through this material. I don't want my room looking like the computer lab at school!"

"How have you been able to keep the virus out of here?" Izzy inquired. "Even my computer at home had a hint of it just from surfing the net."

"I have a special anti virus software." Tara stated "it's worked wonders. So go ahead Izzy, Shaggy won't bite." Izzy sat down in the soft folding chair in front of the yellow apple computer. "Over there is Rut Roe, also known as Scooby-Doo." She point to the yellow laptop computer, "Please don't bother her, she's working on a special project."

Ken laughed "I didn't realize how yellow all your stuff is." He looked her up and down, so she wrapped the white blanket tightly around her.

"I happen to enjoy the color thank you very much. It seems to liven up the room and the people around you."

"Well don't get cranky about it," Ken joked, "I was just wondering," Tara gave a heavy sigh, half out of teasing and the other out of pure exhaustion, her body was becoming weaker. She really needed to get some sleep but she was too stubborn to just admit it.

"So who do you usually talk to so late at night?" Izzy asked booting up Shaggy.

"huh?" Tara pulled herself into reality, "Oh Nicki Kashido, she's an old friend of Tai's. She moved to New York a while back."

"She was the one you were talking about yesterday." Izzy recalled and Tara nodded in response. "So were you playing solitaire with her as well?"

"No," Tara leaned up against the wall, "That was with some unknown person. Nicki's to busy these days to play games, but she's never too busy to say good bye."

"So do you assume the virus attacked her computer?" Izzy asked

"That would explain the sudden disappearance. But due to other recent developments we're worried something may have happened to her." Tara sighed, "You know what I'm going to go get dinner ready."

"Wait," Izzy stopped her, "I just have one more question. It's about what happened in the computer lab today." Tara stopped him.

"You know what Izzy, I've been extremely sick all day; I can't recall what really happened in the computer lab today." She shrugged, "I do recall Tai asking me out than the virus taking over due to my surfing the net during class. But I hallucinated this whole thing with an arm trying to kidnap Ken and when I came to I was in the nurses' office. So, you'll have to tell me what happened, when I'm completely over this."

"Tai asked you out?" Izzy asked as Tara nodded with a smile before she climbed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Does Tai know you like her?" Ken smiled

"What I don't..." Izzy stammered than he realized it was just Ken, than he growled. "Get out you're digivice."

Tara flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes; it felt like only seconds when Russ appeared in her door. She stirred just enough that Russ knew she was awake. So he came in and sat down on the bed next to her. "How you feeling now?"

"Weak, could you let me sleep for 10 more minutes. Than I'll take your medicine?"

"I already let you sleep for an hour longer than I was supposed to?"

"What?"

"You don't remember do you." Tara shook her head, "I came in twenty minutes after you left Ken and Izumie in the lab to give you your meds but you said ten more minutes."

"So how much longer did I sleep after that?"

"About forty five more minutes."

"It only feels like I've been here two seconds." Tara sighed heavily rolling over to her side facing Russ. Russ handed her a steaming cup of tea to drink and another pill to swallow. "So how's the progress in there?"

"Can't really say, I've been listening in but whatever their studying is completely readable because theirs not much talking going on."

"This is dangerous stuff."

"No kidding," Russ agreed, "You should have seen the state of shock you were in after you're encounter with that virus digimon."

"No I mean this tea," Tara coughed, "Not enough water."

"Actually I made it strong because now you've got to come help make dinner."

"What? No, I'm too tired Russ," Tara whined "couldn't you just throw some chicken wings in the oven?"

"I already thought of that, but I realized we're out." Russ gave a weak guilty grin "I kind of forgot to go shopping again."

"Oh Russ do you know what that means?"

"We have to make real food."

"Yeah." Tara pushed herself up to the point where Russ could pull her to her feet. As soon as she caught her balance she grabbed her blanket. "Okay I'll read and direct you but you've got to do all the cooking."

"I think I can handle that."


	7. Curious Things

"Jun!" Davis stormed out of his room face red with anger. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Jun asked innocently from her cozy position on the sofa.

"You know what I'm talking about. Give it back!"

"Sorry Davis, but I returned your lucky socks weeks ago; I don't know what you're crying about."

"No I'm not talking…" Davis paused "you borrowed my socks? That's disgusting! But that's not what I'm talking about. I'm referring to Kari's present I got for her."

"Tai's sister Kari?" The official tone of teasing entered his sister's voice. As he shouted YES THAT KARI. Obviously he was frustrated but since Jun didn't know what he was talking about she felt it was her duty to make it more difficult. "What would she want with some old socks? Really bro, you've got to start paying attention to me if you're ever going to know how to treat a lady."

"Blah, Blah, Blah I know how to treat a lady!" Davis shouted "That's why I didn't get her socks I got her an anklet!"

"Jewelry?" Jun sat up with a start of surprise and amazement. "Where'd you get that kind of money?"

"Jun, do you have my gift to Kari or not."

"No." She scoffed "If I did I'd more than likely be wearing it right now."

"Than where is it?" Davis shouted

"I don't know." Jun shouted back. "But when you find it let me know, I'd like to see this fine piece of work."

"Yeah I'm sure you'd love to just take it off my hands if it's tacky wouldn't you."

"You bet I would!"

Russ sat impatiently at the island on a bar stool while Tara flipped through the cookbook for other interesting things to cook someday, but not too soon.

"Is it done yet?" Russ asked looking up from his blank stare at the counter.

"No." Tara replied not looking up from the book.

"Is done yet?"

"Nope." She said again this time coughing into the kitchen sink

"How about now?"

"No." And she added sarcastically "and I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Is it ready yet?" Tara gained control of her cough in an irritated tone replied.

"Let me think…no."

"Fine, hey did I hear you say Tai asked you out?" She nodded, "What's up with that aren't you two just friends?"

"Yeah, he probably just needs a double since Sora's been dating Matt."

"How long do you think that will last?"

"Don't really care." She smiled, "Relationships last as long with musicians as they do with pro-skaters. Brief and badly."

"So, doesn't that mean Zumie's finally…"

"It means nothing of the sort!"

"Hi kids." Mrs. Mikayo stumbled into the kitchen interrupting there conversation. Dropping her bags and books onto the desk in the corner she was surprised to see her daughter sitting there. "Russ is dinner ready?"

Russ quickly replied "No."

"What are you talking about Russ?" Tara smiled pulling a large pan out of the oven, "Of course dinner's ready."

"You're evil." Russ glared.

"Only when she's sick," Mrs. Mikayo slipped her arm around Tara, "How you feeling honey."

"Very disoriented." Tara replied

"I woke her up two times," Russ explained, "but she doesn't seem to remember any of them."

"That's only natural when your body needs more sleep than it's getting." Mrs. Mikayo took the hot pads and pan from Tara, "Now go back to bed and I'll bring you something else to eat."

"Thanks mom," Tara sighed as she walked back to her room

"Now tell me Russ what you were doing dragging your sister out of bed to make dinner?"

"You wanted to eat didn't you?" Russ replied matter-of-factly. "But if it makes you feel any better she read the instructions while I did all the work. She just insisted on staying out here to make sure I didn't burn it."

"Okay, I won't blame you for the fact that she might have to sit out of school for two whole days." Mrs. Mikayo set the pan in the center of the table "You're dad won't be home until really late he'll have to warm himself up some casserole. Russ could you go get Ken, let's eat before everything gets cold."

"Oh I forgot about him." Russ sighed, heading back to the guestroom where he found Izzy and Ken climbing out from the lab looking a bit glum. "Well something must not have happened the way you wanted it too.

"Well, let's just say you'll be seeing more of me." Izzy stated half true and half to see what Russ's reaction would be. And it was as expected,

"It better not be too much, I'm almost at my limit." Russ replied sincerely irritated. "Dinner's ready, do you dare stay for it?"

"I don't dare but it does smell good." Izzy smiled following Russ out of the room. "I'll just say hello to Librarian Mikayo and than I'll leave." They followed Russ into the Kitchen where Mrs. Mikayo sat drinking some warm tea.

"Oh hello Izzy." She smiled, back and forth from Izzy to Ken, "now what were you two up too this afternoon?"

"Just a little research and experimentation." Izzy stated, "Pertaining to a modern day, world wide problem."

"Knowing you two it couldn't possibly be world hunger." Russ said, taking his seat across from his mother and began dishing up his plate.

"Not today," Izzy confirmed, "just about that virus that's plaguing our Internet travel."

"Really?" Mrs. Mikayo raised an eyebrow and sipped some more tea.

"Rumor has it that, that particular virus is very dangerous." Russ remarked "Shouldn't you be afraid of the damage it could do?" Izzy knew Russ had heard the details of what happened in the computer lab at school, possibly from Ken, or even Tara. Luckily she thought it was all in her head.

"I have no direct experience with the dangerous side of it." Izzy stated honestly, "So I couldn't tell you. Not to mention I'm sure Mr. Mikayo has already solved it and this whole night will just be an educational experience."

"Oh sure." Mrs. Mikayo agreed almost sarcastically.

"Well I had better get going." Izzy smiled "Thank you for letting me into your home Mrs. Mikayo."

"Oh Izzy sit down stay for dinner." She insisted. Izzy looked at Russ who didn't look like he enjoyed that idea.

"My mother's waiting up for me; I'd better catch the next bus home." Izzy bowed, "Thank you again, I'll show myself out."

Ken dropped down into a chair and Mrs. Mikayo dished him up a plate of steamy casserole. "Is Tara still in bed?"

"Yes, we just sent her back." Mrs. Mikayo replied, "Thank you so much for bringing her home Ken, and for taking care of her."

"My pleasure," Ken replied

The night passed by peacefully. Ken slept like a log but Tara didn't do too well. She was constantly up with a reoccurring fever and by morning it hit an all time high of 104. So Ken quietly peeked into Tara's room.

She was asleep, but visibly hot. Sweat dripped down her face and worry was plastered on Ken's.

"She's going to be fine." Russ's voice made Ken jump. "Don't worry," He assured him but it seemed like a hollow assurance. Russ too was worried but would never intentionally show it.

"She should be in the hospital." Ken stated. "Her temperature is 104, that's a dangerously high temperature."

"No 106 is dangerously high because it will give a person first degree burn." Russ tried to joke. However Ken was definitely not in the mood. "Listen what I'm trying to say is she's had worse, now do you want to come to school with me? I'll take you too meet up with Izumie or Tai…er whomever else you'd care to hang out with."

"How about you?"

"No pal," Russ put his hand on Ken's shoulder, "See I've got a reputation that I've worked really hard to get and you following me around really wouldn't help it none."

"I completely understand." Ken slightly smirked but his attention went right back to Tara as she rolled over in bed trying to kick off the covers.

"She's not dying Ken you can leave the house."

"Are you sure she's not." Ken asked not removing his eyes from hers, "you didn't see her yesterday in the computer lab she was…" He paused for a moment choosing his words carefully. "She needed to be carried to the nurse's office. Her face was so white and she was breathing deathly shallow. Than she came home and you had her walking around making dinner, I just don't see how she's going to beat this, she keeps going so fast her body can't catch up."

"That's the Mikayo way." Russ clarified, "Notice how dad never came home last night. We get it from him." They stood in silence for a moment, Tara sleeping, Ken watching Tara, and Russ watching them both finally he spoke. "Let me ask you a question geni...I mean Prince John."

"Yes?"

"Where did you find that anklet?"

"I didn't find it," Ken stated "It came from Davis' pocket remember, he found it. Dug it right out of the ground."

"Have you guys tried to find its real owner?"

"Well it was lost in a very odd place," Ken choked "Theirs no possible way to narrow that it down."

"No ones put out missing posters or said anything about it?" Ken shook his head, "Don't you think it's odd that something that…lets say valuable, isn't being searched for?"

"Well maybe the owner doesn't know it's lost, or it's been gone for so long they figure it's no use looking." Ken thought more and more, "Perhaps they don't know how valuable it is…"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the rumored event that happened in the computer lab the other day." Russ stated, Ken's expression changed. "It seems someone wants that thing, so bad as too…"

"Kidnap the owner?" Ken finished.

"But surely someone would put out a missing poster for a missing being."

"You're right," Ken thought hard, "If someone wants it that bad, the owner would be endanger even if they didn't know it was missing. But surely if she was coming after me because I had it, that would mean she doesn't know who the proper owner is."

"I hope your right." Russ remarked in a slightly hostile manner. Russ stepped closer and almost threatening. "Because if the owners missing due to the irresponsible manner this delicate situation is being handled. Perhaps being beaten or threatened for something she may know nothing about, I have to warn you that she'd better be found. And soon, or else the thing that's after that anklet will eventually get it. And than theirs nothing you can do to stop it."

Ken was in shock it was as if Russ knew more than he and Izzy put together. Had he been listening in on them the other night and created his own hypothesis? Russ turned and sauntered down the hall until he disappeared out of sight. I just don't get it, he's scary and seriously mysterious, but genius. The fact is he has a point! We've been searching for answers through the anklet when really we just need to find the owner, who could be in danger themselves, and all our questions will be answered.

"Ken?" Tara's weak voice came from in the room once again making Ken jump, "can you get me a water refill?"

"Yeah I'll be right back." Ken rushed to the kitchen and realized that he needed to call Izzy. But how was he going to get a hold of him when he's more than likely already at school?

BEFORE SCHOOL

Before school Yolie, Cody, Davis, TK, and Kari all gathered in Tai's room as the portal sat before them. However they hesitated on what to do.

"We go through that portal," Cody stated "And we're going to be faced with a battle that we can't handle."

"Speak for yourself." Gatomon sneered, "It's not like you're the one that has to digivolve and get the bruises!"

"We don't know what they are after so how do we fight them?" Cody inquired

"Well I guess we have to find out who we are fighting." TK stated "That way we can narrow down our options."

" Okay…a bunch of Vulture digimon." Davis shrugged "Now that we've got that covered…"

"I think we're dealing with someone smarter than a bunch of Vulture digimon." Kari stated as she took control of the computer "Someone sent them after something."

"But what exactly?" Cody asked

"Something that can be transported into the real world." Kari stated again and suddenly Agumon was on the screen.

"Hey guys how can I help you?" Agumon asked cheerfully.

"Agumon is their anything strange going on in your sector?" Kari asked

"Not yet but whatever it is, it's got everyone here scared."

"What are the rumors?" TK asked

"I can't tell you details," Agumon stated, "But I know someone that can. He's across the street right now if you want to talk to him."

"Definatly!" Davis cheered, "We need answers!"

"Okay, But he'll only talk to two strangers at a time." Agumon warned.

"Okay TK and I will go to talk to him." Davis spoke quickly, "The rest of you keep an eye out for any danger."

"Been watching too many westerns Davis?" Yolie inquired.

"Got any better ideas?" Davis shot

"No for once yours is pretty logical." Yolie shrugged, "And you were even smart enough to include TK!"

"Who you actually called TK." Cody pointed out

"Yeah, well don't get used to it!" Davis laughed "Being smart isn't exactly my nature!" He opened the portal and they all appeared in a western setting. Agumon greeted them with a huge smile.

"Across the street sitting at the bar." Agumon stated, "He's a Shicakrimon. He's a scary looking fellow but he's got the whole story."

"Okay TC lets go!" Davis headed out the door and TK, rolled his eyes and followed close behind.

"There is really something I don't like about this." Yolie stated.

"Well than let's do our job and keep a look out!" Kari stated, "Come on Gotomon." They stepped out the door in time to see TK and Davis disappear into the bar. Following after them Yolie and Hawkmon headed further down the street. Cody and Armadillomon watched through a window while Patamon and Veemon disappeared.

MIKAYO'S HOME

Ken flung his backpack over his shoulder and peeked one last time into Tara's room. A heavy pain filled his chest knowing there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. His bubble of concern was popped when his D-Terminal went off back in his room. Running into his room he swiped the small computer off the desk and flipped it open.

TK: AMBUSHED BY MOPHMON, ONLY SERVIVAL IS IF YOU BRING THE KEY TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!

"Key?" Ken asked out loud, "What key?" He quickly typed his reply.

KEN: What is this key? Where are you?

Than slowly his eyes rose to the small entrance to Tara's lab.

TK: WE'RE TRAPPED UNDERGROUND, WITH DIGIMON TRYING TO KILL US! AND ALL WE COULD GET OUT OF THEM WAS THE KEY! KEN HELP!

Ken dropped the D-terminal and jumped over the bed toward the door but froze just as he reached for it.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked "They need that anklet don't they."

A thought flashed back through his mind, Tara sat on the floor weak and pale with an intense look on her face. "Ya sure." She grinned "but Ken, I hope you've realized the obvious today? That thing wasn't after you it was after 'the key'. Which means it plays a large part in the destruction of your little world. Which also means you must keep it out of evil's reach at all costs. If it's not used properly, by it official owner, it WILL be the most dangerous weapon that has ever existed."

Ken dropped his hand down to his side. "I can't do it Wormmon," Ken looked at the door with a heavy heart, "It's too dangerous to just hand over to the wrong person." Slowly he picked up his D-Terminal and sent a message back to TK.

KEN: I will come and help fight you free but I will NOT bring the key.

TK picked up his D-Terminal and looked at it very confused. "What is it?" Davis asked spinning around on the bar stool.

"It's from Ken, just a second." TK typed again

TK: What are you talking about? We're not fighting. If anything we're being stood up by some unknown digi-character. Are you okay ken?

Ken's jaw dropped, and he quickly shut off his D-Terminal and threw it back on the bed. "If that wasn't TK than what was it?"

"HEY KEN LET'S GO!" Russ's voice echoed down the hallway making the already up tight Ken jump. Quickly he picked up his back and left Wormmon starring after him in dismay.


	8. A Girl Named Nicki

PART TWO

Ken: Something's up! I've been staying with the Mikayo family for a few days now, Tara's very sick and has missed two days of school. It's really bothering her, I'm assuming she's never missed a day in her life. So I'm staying home and taking care of her. But as for the Digital World things just keep getting more complicated! This evil Digimon is after what she calls 'The Key' but it's infiltrating the internet by looking like a virus, and now somehow it's gotten control of our D-Terminals. It sent me a message saying it was TK and in dire need…I don't know what to trust. I just hope we're able to find the owner of this anklet before it falls into the wrong hands.

Ring The bell rang releasing hundreds of students from class to lunch period. Matt strutted out of class with one of his band buddies by his side, and they headed to the cafeteria. Chattering students were all around, Matt and his friend "Smoothly" walked in noticed by everyone in the hall, as usual! Glancing across the room Matt spotted Davis's sister gossiping to the usual group of girls and he tried to stifle a shutter. But someone new caught his eye. He spotted a new unusual girl standing in the midst of the usual group.

"Whose that?" Matt asked his friend who was picking up his tray.

"Who?" The guy quickly scanned the room

"That's what I just asked you." Matt said firmly. His friend shook his head before answering.

"That's Nicki . . . something. Nicki's all I caught." He replied with a smile, "She's in my second hour math class. She's pretty smart. But aren't you with Sora still?" They began loading food on there trays.

"No, Sora broke it off with me a few days ago," He sighed remembering that night,

"Lucky timing,"

"Shut up moron. Looks like Nicki's with Jun." Matt said sadly, "she can't be that smart."

"You know Jun she latches onto every new person that comes through here, hoping to find a new friend." He eyed Matt's expression, "She'll get tired of her before lunch is over…so there's always after school!" Matt smiled looking back over his shoulder.

IN THE COMPUTER LAB

Izzy slid into his seat ready to start his next assignment and also a little distracted. Kari and TK had asked him to come with them to the digital world after school. After he found out that this digimon that was after this key, now had access to there D-Terminals he had been anxious for the school day to be over to do more research. It's been two days and no sign of it. The virus still plagued the world but the last large out burst took place in this computer lab. The computers had been salvaged so class went on as usual. The 6 th hour bell rang and the rest of the class piled into the room.

The teacher began roll call and finally got to Tara Mikayo, he repeated it over and over with no answer. "Absent huh" Tara would usual sit in the back row with her best friend Robie Miagie. With her out of the picture the girls surrounded the baseball star. And just like yesterday when her seat was taken by some black hair ditz it pained Izzy to know she was still sick.

"Sir, she's still sick!!" A girl from the back shouted when she realized the teacher wasn't going to move on until someone responded to him.

"Well more than likely she's skipping class with her brother." Another boy scoffed.

"No, I'm here!" Tara's voice uttered as she entered the room with a cough. She handed a pink slip to her teacher and bowed in apology, "I'm sorry for being late. The Doctor took longer than usual."

"Okay, have a seat, there by Mr. Izumi and we'll get started." Izzy hadn't realized that the seat beside him was the only one left open. His heart began to race as she slipped in beside him switching on her monitor. As the teacher began to speak the class grew silent. Tara's eyes wandered over to Izzy's computer screen and she groaned as if she were in pain.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked seeing her face fall.

"I'm a fairly competitive person that can't keep up...so no I'm not okay." Tara stated groggily

"Just take your time you're brain is running on drugs and no sleep. You can't push it." Izzy said. Tara looked a little disappointed as she gave and exasperated sigh. "You know...I could help you." Color flushed to Tara's cheeks but her voice remained stead.

"I could use you're help." Tara said in relief.

Time moved on with Izzy looking over Tara's work as she went. She struggled with him helping screwing up was not something a Mikayo takes easily...unless they do it on purpose.

Suddenly the bell rang. A girl shouted to Tara from the back as she walked out "Tara lets go!" But Tara went directly to the teacher waiting patently as he collect her missing assignments. Izzy took his time picking up his things. He had to get the timing just right so that he wouldn't look ridiculous.

"Wow," Izzy looked at all the assignments in her hand as they walked out into the hall "You've only been gone two days what is this stuff?"

"I'm behind...and he was anticipating a few more sick days." Tara smiled,

"Well like I said, if you need any help just. . . Call me." Izzy blushed a little.

"I can do that." Tara smiled as she turned to go to her class. Izzy stopped her again fumbling for his words. "If you need any help tonight . . ." He broke off, so Tara jumped in.

"I'll see you after school than?" Izzy nodded and Tara disappeared to her next class. The Bell rang unexpectedly. Causing Izzy to spin on his heels.

"OH MAN! I'M LATE!" He shouted as he bolted down the hallway.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

Nicki walked alone out to the street and heaved a sigh of relief to be outside of that prison. She was taken by surprise when someone called her name from behind.

"Nicki?" Matt approached wearing his charming smile, "Hi, I'm Matt Ishida." He held out his hand and Nicki automatically took it with a firm grip.

"Nicki Kashido."

"Kashido." Matt repeated still shaking her hand. Nicki loosened her grip but he didn't let go. Laughing a little she pointed to her hand. "Can I keep my hand? I really can't do much without it." Matt sheepishly let go, embarrassed at his stupid actions. But lucky for him Nicki was already on to another subject."So your Band is playing at the dance this weekend."

"How'd you know I had a band?"

"Jun's been talking constantly about you and your band all day." Nicki smiled until she noticed Matt's smile disappeared.

"Jun?" Matt nodded slowly and unemotionally. Nicki nodded realizing she'd have to change the subject again.

"I haven't been to a dance with a live band before. They always have DJ's and CD players where I've been?"

"Really, so where you from?"

"Here."

"No, Where did you live before?"

"Here."

"So you just transferred schools?"

"No." Matt waited for her to continue but the smile on her face told him that she wasn't going to say a thing.

"You never went to school?"

"Everyone goes to school."

"Where?"

"Nicki K? No WAY!" Sora approached squinting like she couldn't see past her nose and Izzy was close on her heels.

"Sora?!" Nicki asked, and Sora nodded in response and the two giggled and hugged each other. Izzy stepped up beside Matt and gave him an agreeing shrug.

"When did you show up?" Sora asked

"Just yesterday flew in yesterday afternoon." Nicki smiled

"And your parents made you go to school?" Sora gawked

"No wanted too. It was either that or whole lot of unpacking!"

"Flew in?" Matt chimed in. "From where?" Before Nicki or Sora could answer Tai jetted toward them and almost plowed Nicki over.

"NICKI!!!" Tai shouted holding the 'e' out as long as possible. "Welcome back, I heard you were here but I didn't know whether or not I could believe the school gossip."

"I understand I was shanghaied by Jun."

"Eeewww." Sora, Tai and Izzy said in unison.

"Wow, she really wasn't that bad." Nicki stated

"Well since everyone has forgotten that I'm here." Izzy jumped in "I'll have to introduce myself. I'm..."

"Izzy?" Nicki questioned slightly shocking them all to silence. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Izzy said wide eyed. "How'd you..."

"Hello Izzy It's great to meet you." Nicki said shaking his hand "I'm Nicki Kashido and I'm originally from here but awhile back my family moved to…" She was watching Matt's expression change "The New York City in the USA. My Dad's job there eventually moved us back here."

"Great!" Tai exclaimed. "Our hockey team is struggling we need a good defense and offensive player!"

"How's Jay?" Sora asked in her kind way

"Ya! How is Kari's old Rainy Day Buddy?" Tai asked, Izzy just remembered that Kari and the others were waiting for him…

"Oh I forgot I have TK and Kari waiting for me in the elementary computer lab."

"But what about..." Tai asked suggestively not finishing the sentence on purpose.

"I know but I can't just leave them waiting for me. It was great to meet you Nicki." Izzy bowed turning away and spotted Tara with a huge smile across her face, looking much better I might add. But she wasn't starring at Izzy.

Nicki smiled taking a few steps forward. "Tara?" Tara's grin widened. Nicki jumped with joy and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"What you didn't recognize me?"

"You're taller." Nicki giggled her friend rolled her eyes.

"Welcome home Nicki." Tara said as she let go and than out of nowhere punched Nicki hard in the shoulder. "Why didn't you e-mail me and tell me you were coming? Why didn't you say anything? You just disappeared! You know what kind of a panic that put me in!"

"Are these questions or am I just supposed to bow my head and continue apologizing?" Tara glared at her "I just wanted to surprise you all!"

"Surprise us?" Tara crossed her arms, "We wouldn't have even known you were here if I hadn't have come to talk to Izzy."

"Hey Tara." Tai said.

"They Tai…and Sora." Tara looked over her shoulder and saw Matt and the look on his face made her smile again. "And Matt."

"Hey." Matt replied casually

"I'm going to take Nicki way." Tara said starring Nicki's arm "Russ will die when he sees you." Nicki smiled "Do you realized he thought you were kidnapped. He's been in a panic for three days now! But our Garage has never looked better! I think he finished half of his unfinished projects!"

"Russ?" Nicki asked and Tara nodded "I always loved watching him Skate!"

"He's at the park right now skating against Doug." Tara said his name with distaste. And Izzy leaned over to Matt after hearing Russ's name.

"Russ Mikayo? You don't have a chance." Izzy spoke in a joking way. Matt scowled as they watched Nicki and Tara walk down the sidewalk. He leaned toward Izzy deviously…

"Robie Miagie." And that's all Matt had to say.

"I'm going to tell TK and Kari I can't come." Izzy said.

"I'll come with you." Matt said following. Sora and Tai stood where they were and looked at each other in disbelief. They both shook their heads.

"Naw."

"I'd actually like to go see this Russ vs. Doug" Tai suggested to Sora. She nodded and they ran to catch up to Nicki and Tara.


	9. Connection

As the two walked to the skate part Tara coughed a few too many times and Nicki caught on that she was sick. "Tara . . ." She began to ask but Tara cut her off.

"I'm okay. Just getting over a bad flu is all." Tara continued on insisting she was okay. At the skate park confusion was circulating. Doug was on the quarter pipe exclaiming Russ had forfeit. Tara tapped a girl on the shoulder "What's going on? Where's Russ?"

"He's a no show," She replied

"What?" Tara exclaimed "he'd never pass off a chance to show off." The girl just shrugged, returning her attention back to her friends. Tara stepped back to Nicki "something's not right here."

Tara and Nicki pushed there way through the crowd and Tara jumped onto the bottom part of the ramp. Seeing this, the crowd grew quiet.

"Tara," Doug smiled from his high platform. "Did he send you the official announcement?"

"What are you up to Doug?" She asked angrily "What'd you do with my brother?"

"What are you asking me for?" Doug shouted innocently "He's YOUR brother!"

"What happened? Get him stuck in detention? Gag him and thrown him in the trunk of you brothers car?"

"Tara." Nicki felt slightly embarrassed but she really didn't know what was happening the past few months. Tara clinched her hands into a fist and her hatred of Doug became completely visible. Due to her sickness she really couldn't mask her feeling very well.

"He set the date and time!" Doug shouted back "I've gone twice and he hasn't shown. That's telling me he chickened out!"

"If he doesn't show in the next five minutes the title goes to Doug!" One of Doug's ugly buddies (because they're always ugly) shouted proudly.

"What title?" Nicki thought out loud.

"Odibah skateboard kid title, and a permanent position on the Extreme teens." Era said as she, Luke and Robie approached the quarter pipe. "A month ago Russ won it while Doug was disqualified. But of course since Doug never competed against Russ he insists he deserved the title. So he challenged Russ to one on one competition. Welcome back by the way." She wrapped her arms around Nicki who squeezed her back.

"Thanks for not telling us you were coming." Luke stated "It was great hearing it from the grapevine."

Nicki laughed as she moved her hug to him. "Poor baby wasn't the first to know."

"That's right poor me." Luke laughed. But she quickly turned her attention to the tall muddy brown hair boy.

"You haven't changed a bit Robie."

"I'm taller." He flashed her his bright white teeth and his green eyes sparkled.

"And popular I hear."

"I guess."

"Mr. Rochini?" Tara shouted cutting off there conversation. "Are you the judge?" Mr. Rochini nodded unimpressed by the turn this event had taken.

"I'm afraid he's right Tara," Mr. Rochini said. "Russ agreed to the challenge and if he doesn't show than Doug gets the title." A humming sound came from the crowd as they whispered rumors.

"You're spineless Doug!" Tara shouted "You're willing to win by a forfeit rather than face your challenger!"

"I'm not the one that's spineless!" Doug shouted back, "I was the one who showed up today!"

"But you're not brave enough to postpone the competition to beat him face to face are you!"

"I shouldn't have to postpone anything!" Doug was getting tired of this conversation. His irrational personality was beginning to shine.

"Than let me board in Russ's place!" Tara smiled seeing Doug frazzled gave her great satisfaction. The crowd gasped in shock, not everyone…in fact _no_ one knew Tara could board. She'd never done it in public without a helmet and goggles to hide her identity.

"You?" Doug scoffed, "I'm sorry but my challenge was with Russ."

"It was with a Mikayo." Tara said

"It's Russ's Title!"

"Correction it's a Mikayo title, and I happen to be his second!" Tara belted back

"I…It's against the rules!" Doug said

"Mr. Rochini?" Everyone's focused turned to the only adult in the park. Who with a heavy sigh replied,

"It's not against any rule Doug. If Tara is Russ's proclaimed second, and she wins than her brother keeps the title."

"How about it Doug?" Tara grinned, "You afraid a girl will beat you?" The crowd was silent waiting for his answer. After a long pause he let his board roll down to her, where she stopped it with her foot but continued to watch him.

"Three minute relay." Doug smirked "Required tricks: 360 spin, 180 rock, nose stall, ollie fakie, front side 360 kick turn, and a frontside 180 powerslide."

"The Powerslide is NOT one of the requirements." Mr. Rochini pointed out.

"I'll do it anyway." Popping the board up into her hands, Tara broke out into a huge grin after seeing Doug's expression change to confusion. She jumped off the platform and smiled at Nicki, "Right now he's thinking, does she know what those are?"

"Tara, as much as I look forward that cocky jerk getting his face smeared into the pavement, you can't race him."

"It's not a race." Tara stated as she tossed to board to Luke. "Make sure all the bolts are tightened please. I don't trust him."

"Tara," Nicki grabbed her shoulders, "You're sick."

"Nicki?" Tara looked shocked she grabbed Nicki's shoulders back. "What did they do to you? Before you left you'd have told me to go if it meant retaining the honor of my family."

"_Honor_?" Nicki's voice flexed as she stifled a laugh "Russ's _honor_?" Tara smiled as Nicki rolled her eyes. Than shouted into the air, "Does anyone have knee pads and elbow pads for her?"

"You'd have let me go without pads before too."

"Yeah," Someone handed Nicki the pads and she started putting them on Tara, "So I've grown up a little!" She slapped the helmet on Tara's head Luke tossed the board back to Tara.

"You're good to go!" Luke smiled

"Tara!" Robie stopped her "Want something for good luck?" He smiled hopefully and Tara smiled back…

"Yeah." She nodded as she reached over and snatched Robie's baseball glove from his back pocket. "Thanks!" He rolled his eyes knowing she took joy in screwing with his head. She slid his favorite glove onto her hand and made her way up the ramp ladder. A huge cheer went up as she stepped out onto the ledge buckling her helmet.

(MATT AND IZZY)

"Tell me if you see Nicki." Matt pushed Izzy through the crowd.

"I really don't get you Matt." Izzy said "You and Sora just break up, and now you're drooling over a girl you've barely meet. I don't mean to pry but doesn't that make you look a little desperate?"

"Hey I am not desperate!" Matt shouted.

"Matt!" TK shouted running up from behind him.

"TK?" Matt and Izzy were very surprised to see him. Davis, Kari and Cody were right on his tale pushing through the crowd toward them.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"Hu?" TK looked confused, "Nothing!"

"The…." Kari pushed closer to them lowering her voice to a whisper. "There was no movement in the digital world so we came to help you with you're big emergency."

"Emergency...right." Matt sweated.

"Psst! I found her!" Izzy nudged Matt. They continued to push closer to the ramp where Nick stood with three others from school, Robie Miagie, Luke and his twin sister Era. Confused and curious the kids followed. Coming up on Nicki, Kari jumped with excitement giving her a long hug. Not having seen Tara, Izzy's eye's wandered to the quarter pipe where someone that wasn't Russ had begun her run.

"Whose that?" he asked as his eyes continued to search the crowd. Everyone gave him suspicious smiles but Robie was the one to break the news proudly.

"It's Tara." He stated slightly smug.

"What?" Izzy's jaw dropped "Tara… but she's sick!"

"So!" Robie shrugged

"So? So she could fall off and seriously get hurt!" Izzy shouted at Robie's immature response "Being sick her immune system wouldn't be able to handle a fall of such magnitude!"

"Fall, who said anything about falling!" Robie blew him off, "She doesn't fall! Not even Arnold Shwartzaniger could push her off that thing!"

Cody leaned over to Kari, "Hey what's with Izzy?" Kari just shrugged as she watched intensely as Tara performed.

"This is amazing!" Cari's eyes locked on the quarter pipe she draped her arms across Matt and Izzy's shoulders and hung there.

"What's amazing?" Matt asked having not been paying attention since he was so focused on Nicki. To him nothing else mattered.

"Tara!" Cari replied "Haven't you been watching? It's only been a 95 seconds and she's almost beat. . . ." Tara threw an Ollie Fakie, "…Oh…there she's beat it! Oh hi Nicki!" Cari took a double take "NICKI?" She pushed Matt out of her way and hugged Nicki who smiled back at her. "Where's you're little cutie brother?"

"I don't know," All eyes still focused on Tara she had about 60 seconds left and Doug was noticeably angry he roughly nudged his comrade.

"Hey look," Davis leaned over to TK "Ken's here!" Just across from them Ken was excitedly watching. Suddenly the sun reflected off something bright right into Tara's eyes she lost her balance as she did a turn grab and dropped her board. Landing on her ankle she hit the side of the ramp, flipped and slid down on her side.

"Shwartaniger huh." Izzy growled as he and Nicki jumped onto the ramp and knelt down beside her. Ken did the same.

"Is anything hurt?" Ken asked sweetly

"Just my pride." Tara groaned trying to force herself up.

"Don't move Tara." Nicki insisted holding her down.

"Really I'm okay." Tara said "What's my score?"

"Perfect!" Ken smiled

"I've never seen him smile like that before." Yolie stated.

"Yolie, even when he was evil you couldn't help yourself could you." Cody shook his head. Now Mr. Rochini was there testing Tara's ankle.

"Look who I found!" Mike shouted from outside the crowd. Everyone watched as Russ pushed through toward his injured sister.

"Tara!" Russ bolted to her side pushing Izzy and Ken out of his way. "You okay? What happened?"

"Doug used a mirror and blinded her why'll she was in mid twist." Ken stated

"He did what?" Rage filled Russ's expression as he sprung to his feet. His turned to face his opponent but he was gone.

"She won Russ." Nicki said. Tara tried not to laugh at the look of surprise that smacked Russ on the face.

"Nicki?"

"Focus Russ." Tara said teasingly

"I am." Still looking at Nicki, her face suddenly flushed with color as she rolled her eyes.

"No, Me! Injured! Help?"

"Oh sure." He turned back to his sister and found Ken had pushed himself back to her side.

"Let's see if she can stand on it." Ken said as if he were a doctor. She took Russ and Nicki's hands and they pulled her to her feet.

"Easy with the arm!" Tara winced, so Russ grabbed her shoulder instead.

"Try putting pressure on it." Ken instructed.

"Yes sir Doctor!" Tara smiled sarcastically at Ken who blushed sheepishly back at her.

"Tara I think it's safe to say we should take you to a real doctor." Ken stated.

"Hey Ichijogie," Russ seemed angry "Thanks for all your help an' all but really Mikayo's only go to doctors when surgery is needed."

"No than you would go to a surgeon." Nicki chimed in, everyone glared at her. "What?"

Tara whispered to Nicki, "It's nice to have your sarcasm back Nicki, but we're trying to put on an act here so go along with it."

Whispering back, "Why?"

Still whispering, "Because Ken doesn't want anyone to know he's part of our family."

Ken leaned into the conversation and whispered, "Actually I thought you guys didn't want to claim me public anymore." The three starred at him for a long moment. "Um, I'd actually be honored if you would reclaim me."

After another long pause Russ continued to glare, "Leave us alone 'Perfect' boy!" Tara swatted him on the back of the head and he laughed. "Naw come on 'cuz lets get her home."

"Actually," She pulled her arm from around Russ's shoulder "I would really like you to find Doug for me." Russ grinned deviously, "After you take care of him, I'll let you back into the house."

"Deal!" Russ, waved Ken over "Here take my spot; I've got some scum to get rid of!" Very enthusiastically Russ plowed through the crowd and vanished around the block. Mr. Rochini taped Tara on the shoulder.

"That was some nice boarding, I hope that's all you picked up from you're older brother." Tara smiled at him, "Are you sure you don't want me to call an ambulance or give you a ride to the hospital?"

"It's just a sprain, Sir. Really I'll be walking on it in few minutes…er days we'll say days." Mr. Rochini left and the crowd cheered as they dispersed in various directions. "Guys I'd like to sit down." Nicki and Ken sat her down on the edge of the ramp right in front of Robie who stood with his arms crossed a look of disappointment in his eyes. Biting back her bottom lip she searched for another face to help her ignore her friend.

"Hi Izzy." She perked up, "What did you think?"

"I think that was reckless." Izzy stated without thinking first.

"Great," Tara's eyes shifted to her knee pads.

"But very unexpected." He added his tone lighter.

"You sure you're okay?" Robie asked taking her helmet from her hands.

"I'll be fine." She smiled, "Adrenaline's still pulsing through my veins."

Everyone seemed to huddle around her while Era blushing stepped up beside Ken and smiled down at him.

"So you're that genius who's good at everything huh." She giggled "It's been a while sense I've seen you on TV, what happened?"

"He went into hiding to get away from people asking him stupid questions." Tara replied breathing heavily. Luke glared at Tara.

"Be nice!"

"Okay."

"But in a way she's right, I've been in hiding, my world kind of turned upside down lately." He smiled at Kari, TK, Yolie, Cody and Davis who stood proudly in the midst of the circle. "I just needed a break, and to reconnect with some long lost family." Tara laughed to herself.

"You have family here in Odibha?" Cari inquired.

"Well, the 'icon' Ken didn't." Ken stated "Once I started to become famous the Mikayo's sort of. . .cut off contact. Which my dad found strange since he and his sister had been best friends forever."

"Mrs. Mikayo's an Ichijogie!" Tai gawked dumbstruck as Ken nodded. "Wow!"

"And ever since we never talked. Tara and Sam were best friends too, except…" Ken began but was cut off.

"Ouch!" Tara shouted. Nicki had bend down and was moving Tara's ankle, so Tara flicked her in the forehead "Stop it! Sorry Ken," Tara said sheepishly, "You should have just stayed in you're room today."

"My job today was to take care of you, and you just vanished without saying a word."

"I thought you were at the doctor." Izzy stated

"I was feeling great, and I couldn't stand missing another day of school."

"Did you forge a doctor's note?" Robie asked. Tara ignored him.

"Well good thing I came looking for you I might have gone nuts sitting in that house alone." Ken continued

"Alright, enough..." Tara pushed to her one foot, and Nicki could tell something was wrong with her.

"Tara, have you eaten anything, taken medication?"

"No...yes" Her cheeks turned red and as she flashed her cheesy grin. "And it just kicked in so...Who wants to carry me home?"

"That's across town!" Ken stated.

"Don't worry, I'll do it!" Robie stepped up and swept Tara off her feet.

"That's my Robie."

"But we're taking a bus!"

"Woos-bag!" Tara said as she put her arms around his shoulders and he began walking. Suddenly she leaned back causing her to see the world upside down and pointed to Izzy. "Oh Izzy, can we reschedule our homework catch up thing...evening...?"

"Yeah," Izzy answered feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Talk to me tomorrow."

"Thank you!" She, Robie, Nicki, and Ken began walking away. Matt stepped up beside Izzy and whispered to him.

"Beaten out by Robie Miagie."

Izzy glared at him than pointed to Nicki, "Leaving with out you!"

"Oh," Matt sprung into a jog, "hey Nicki!" She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Actually I have to go home and finish unpacking. Also I have to feed my little brother Jay. But thank you for the offer."

"Yeah,"

"Why don't to talk to me tomorrow maybe we can hang out later this week!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Nicki left Matt with a big smile on his face as she rushed to catch up to Tara who was singing 'It's a small world' on the top of her lungs.

"Sheesh Tara." Robie spoke as they rounded the corner "We haven't got you on pain killers yet and you're already going crazy!"

"I know Nicki's here!" Tara giggled "She wasn't eaten by the virus!"

"Why would she be eaten by the virus?" Ken asked

"Ha," She paused realizing Ken wouldn't completely understand. "Well honestly it was a paranoid theory I created after that experience the other day in the computer lab."

"Oh," Ken nodded

"What happened in the computer lab?" Nicki asked.

"We must talk but I've really got to go to sleep." She hung her head heavily on Robie's shoulder and passed out.

"She's had the flu for two days now" Ken clarified "figured the lack of sleep would catch up with her."

"Yeah," Robie grunted under Tara's weight. "Lucky me." Though his voice was sarcastic his eyes said otherwise as he looked down at her.


	10. Secrets Out

The five and there digimon were walking back to the portal. "I don't get it!" Davis shouted angrily. "It's like out of nowhere chaos and than suddenly nothing! This is just not right!"

"I'm not complaining," Kari shrugged

"Yeah, I'm just happy no ones getting hurt." Yolie stated

"Davis has a point, though." TK said which caught everyone off guard, "I know, I'll never say that again. But either this evil Digimon is strategizing or we're in the wrong location."

"Than why did we waist all our time here?" Cody ranted "It's getting late and Izzy's already told us three times to get back so he can close up the computer lab."

(COMPUTER LAB)

It was getting dark outside, Izzy was sitting near the computer reading a text book when he heard voices approaching the computer lab, causing Izzy to jump to his feet.

"Looks like its already open ladies!" A teacher's voice spoke. Suddenly the three figures entered in the doorway. Mr. Fujiyama, Tara, and Nicki. Stood there smiling, but before a word was said the five digi-destined came through the computer and appeared in the room. Mr. Fujiyama, Tara and Nicki shielded there eyes from the light.

But once Tara and Nicki saw the five figures and the worried expression on Izzy's face they sprang into action. Without hesitation they pushed the teacher out the door and across the hall into the open door. Quickly pulling that door shut Tara propped her crutch against the door making it impossible to open.

The six were frozen in awe not knowing what to do, as Mr. Fujiyama pounded on the door shouting continuously 'let me out'.

"Well don't just stand there!" Tara said in a gruff whisper, Nicki reached into the room and shut off the light "Run!"

"But what about….?" Kari started

"We'll take care of him!" Nicki insisted, "Now get out!" They all piled out of the room Izzy flip off the computer and stepped out the door. Quickly Nicki locked the door and pulled it shut. Izzy opened his mouth to say something but Tara whacked him with her other crutch.

"Run!" As soon as Izzy was gone down the hall she heaved a heavy sigh and smiled at Nicki. "So how do we handle them?"

"Avoid them at all costs." Nicki smiled

"But...Izzy." Tara protested.

"At all costs." She insisted again.

"Fine." Tara turned to the locked door. "Ready to play stupid?"

"Whose playing?" Nicki laughed

"Mr. Fujiyama?" Tara shouted "Is that you?"

"Let me out of here!" He shouted from the other side. Tara quickly pulled her crutch from jamming the door and leaned against it. Nicki caught the door from swinging open.

"What happened sir?" Nicki asked

"Ya, how'd you get locked in the closet?" Tara asked innocently.

"What do you mean how? You two shoved me in there! And those kids, they came out of the computer with a bright flash and… " He was rambling which made the charade so much more fun.

Nicki and Tara slowly backed away down the hall. _'This is going to be so easy'_ Tara thought _'You can say that again' _Nicki's thought flitted through her mind. A little taken back they looked at each other and smiled.

"What are you two smiling about?" The exhausted Mr. Fugiama blurted. Snapping back into 'character'.

"Everything you've been saying is phenomenally impossible." Tara rambled "You've had an erratic . . .uh."

"You've gone nuts!" Nicki interrupted

"Yep." Tara agreed

"But . . . But you two were there! You saw it!" Mr. Fujiyama said pleadingly

"You know what I'll just get that info from Jay tomorrow." Tara said "I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem picking it up I'm sure."

"Oh no." Nicki agreed, as she and Tara nervously backed up "in fact I'll go talk to him right now." Nicki bolted around the corner out of sight.

"Wait for me it's my report!" Tara followed dragging her crutches behind her. They left Mr. Fujiyama standing there dazed and confused.

"I'm not going crazy am I?" He said to himself, "I mean kids coming out of a computer screen, come on! And now I'm talking to myself." He slapped himself on the forehead.


	11. Locked Out

The Group of five together trudged there way through seven feet of deep powdery show. Bundled up they searched for any sign of the scavengermon or the mastermind behind the attacks.

"Thursday night and again! Nothing stur'th!" Davis groaned

"Hey Shakespeare! Let's take a break!" Yolie barked.

"Sure why not I don't have places to be!" Davis shrugged and followed the group into a Mall size oak tree which Kari had spotted from far off. "Well this is cozy."

"Yeah, pretty convenient too." Cody added shaking off the snow.

"What do you thinks going on?" Kari asked TK. "This is the strangest behavior I've seen from any dark master or evil being."

"I know what you mean. It's not like a conquer to only attack at the beginning of the week." TK Replied.

"Unless it got what it wanted." Kari held her breath through fear of the thought.

"No it didn't." Yolie assured her as she starred out the large knot in the side of the tree.

"What makes you so sure?" Davis piped up.

"Because at this very moment we're surrounded by a dozen red eyed Frigimon." Simultaneously everyone jumped to there feet and found a hole or door to gaze from. And sure enough twelve giant Frigimon stood off in the distance ready to attack.

"Okay," Cody spoke with an unsure tone in his voice. "This may be considered an improvement."

"Only after we're through with them!" Davis insisted giving Veemon his cue. Veemon digivolove to – Flamdramon

"Let's melt some snowmen!" Davis shouted as he and Flamdramon burst out the door.

"You heard the clown!" TK smiled at Patamon "Lets do the same!"

FLAME FIST Flamdramon went directly to work and the others were close behind. Snow began to fly, and I don't mean from the sky.

"Hey guys lets get to higher ground!" Yolie shouted "I mean I like front row seats and all but not to something this interactive!"

"Follow me!" TK shouted and he began to climb the tree. But unknown to them, someone was watching them climb, far off in the shadows. They observed through a large wall of Ice.

"Look at them run." A harsh woman's voice stated "I would very much enjoy watching this but those brats always seem to get lucky! What I need is a fool proof plan!"

"So the master will promote you." An idiotic Impmon stated he too was in the shadows.

"That would be a plus. . ." She floated out of the shadows. She was a rare black Quetzalmon glairing through the Ice shield, but suddenly a thought occurred to her which she silently considered.

"What are you thinking Quetzalmon?" The Impumon questioned cowering in the background.

"It's so easy it just might work." She laughed evilly, "To make conquering the digital world easier we could just lock the Digi-destined up and throw away the key."

"Brilliant! Um. . .how do we catch them?"

"Not catch," She growled "The virus the master cooked up will make locking them out easy enough. We just have to push them back out the portal." She slithered around enjoying her brilliance. "We just have to be sure the portals destroy all other loopholes the digi-destined might think of."

"That would be most expectable!" A smarter more mature voice stated. As another similar digimon slipped in from the shadows. "Allow me to assist."

"I wouldn't think of leaving you out Kaltromon." She smiled

Spaced out on the tree's very large branches the digi-destined looked down on there fighting digimon.

"GO Flamdramon!" Davis shouted down as Flamdramon melted the nose right off the Frigimon.

"Hey," Ken dropped from the high branches down beside Davis "Who started the party without us?" Stingmon flew overhead and joined the fight.

"Nice of you to join us!" Davis shouted "It's good to have ya!" Ken smiled back.

"You know you don't have to yell I'm sitting right beside you!"

"I'm not yelling I'm just excited!" Davis shouted again turning his attention back to the fight but it didn't last long.

CELESTIAL ARROW! Angewoman release her attack only to hit nothing but air.

"What happened?" she spun around in confusion. But found that all the frigimon vanished into the air.

"Alright, good job guys you scared them off!" Yolie shouted down.

"Something's not right here." Kari stated softly

"Frigimon don't just vanish like that." TK agreed. "Something's up."

"Kari's right." Davis said "You guys better keep your guard up!" Silence fell over everyone, except for their heavy breathing. Each scanning the horizon before them for any sign of evil.

All except Kari, something came to her causing her eyes to grow wide and the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She slowly turned and gazed out the back of the leafless tree. Her mouth dropped open and she tried to scream but no sound came from her tightened throat. In the struggle to get someone's attention she slipped off the branch and screamed as she plunged toward the ground.

"KARI?!" TK and Davis shouted in unison. Ken held Davis's arm keeping him from falling after her, but they felt like they were falling anyway. Below them the entire tree began to crumbling into data partials sending them straight to ground. However the snow didn't break their fall, it was the solid surface of Tai and Kari's carpeted floor. Tai and Izzy stood in the doorway with food hanging out of their mouths in shock.

"I figured they had the hang of traveling by now." Tai stated.

"Me too, "Izzy agreed

"What happened?" Cody asked rubbing his head.

"Get Off ME!" Kari shouted pushing her way to her feet digivice in hand.

"Kari you're okay!" TK exclaimed happily. But she didn't reply to his enthusiasm.

"Digi-port open!" She waited and nothing happened. "OPEN!"

"Kari relax . . ."Tai began

"NO! There being attacked right now! It was an army a dark army, and I have to get back to Angewoman!" She cried "Open up will ya! Izzy help me!"

Izzy quickly jumped into the seat and tried everyway he knew possible. While Davis and TK held Kari. Ken and Tai watched over Izzy's shoulder. "Try again," Izzy stated rolling the chair out of the way.

"Digi-port. . ."Davis started but stopped short as the same odd patterns covered the screen. The digi-destined stepped back and watched in horror.

"Nah, uh, uh. You weren't trying to get through here were you?" The evil woman's voice laughed the same one they'd heard earlier that week. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. But we decided to destroy the digital world without you here to interfere, Chow!"

The screen went completely black and TK Began to freak out. "No, No, No, No! She locked us out!"

"That can't work," Cody was in denial "That would mean destroying the portal between the worlds."

"Re-open it Izzy!" Davis demanded. "Let's go we have to get back there before they do anymore damage." Izzy slowly looked from the computer up at Davis and slowly shook his head. "You haven't even tried!"

"Davis's voice had risen to a yell, but somehow Ken's calm voice cut through it. "How far is the skate park?"

"What?"

"Where is the skate park?" He repeated

"Down the road four blocks," Tai said appalled by his question. But immediately Ken set off in a sprint. "I still don't' get him!" Tai stated.

"Please Izzy," Yolie pleaded on the brink of tears "Try anything!"

Down the street, at the skate part, Tara was sitting casually on a cement jump with her crutches propped beside her. She was also bent over laughing hysterically as Nicki road up slowly rubbing her head and removing her helmet.

"What's so funny?" Nicki asked "You told me to try it and I did. Just wait and see I'll get it."

"I guess I should have told you. . ." Tara snickered

"Told me what?"

"It's an impossible move. I created it on my computer, and I can guarantee that not even the world champion could do it."

"Well a world champ may not but I certainly will." Nicki smiled while Tara shook her head.

"Sorry to pop you're bubble but unless you can defy gravity, it's physically impossible!"

"Tara!" There attention was diverted to Ken who was running at them straight through the course. People stumbled and fell, crashing into one another just to miss him. "Tara!"

"Ken," Tara tried to speak without laughing "Are you crazy you're going to get someone killed running through here like that."

"This is an emergency." Ken said and Tara's expression went serious. Ken didn't continue after he saw Nicki listening intensely. Instead he grabbed Tara's crutches and pulled her to follow him lowering his voice to a whisper. "We need your help."

Nicki watched after them as they rushed out of sight, confused she considered returning to the quarter pipe. But it was as if she were told not to. Quickly she picked up the two bags, one was full the other empty, and quickly set off in the same direction.

Back in Tai's room, the group was piled hopelessly on Tai's bed and floor while Izzy continued typing away at the computer. Tai watched over his shoulder mainly for moral support.

"It's no use," Izzy sighed "Using the virus, she destroyed the portal completely. Even the back doors have been disabled." Tai turned angrily and paced back to the wall beside the door.

"That doesn't make since." Tai moaned "She planned on hitting this world after she conquered the digital world. How did she plan on doing that if she closed everyway of transportation?"

"I'm thinking she's was going to worry about that bridge when she gets there." Izzy replied.

"I don't care how you do it, get me back to Gatomon!" Kari snapped again.

"I'm sorry Kari," Izzy sighed "I don't know what else to do right now?"

The door swung open and Tara walked in handing her crutches to Tai as she passed, Ken was right behind her. Everyone sat up shocked to see her but she didn't acknowledge their presence. She walked directly to the computer.

"Tara?" Izzy and Tai said in unison, "What . . . ?"

"What is she doing here?" Tai asked Ken who had a hopeful look on his face.

"Hopefully what I think she can." Ken suppressed his group from irrational questioning. Tara punched a code in on the keyboard and examined the virus's screen patterns. Using the mouse she clicked on various items.

"Exact same virus." She said as she pulled a mini disk from her back pocket while mumbling under her breath "…from Korea whatever. Izzy I need your seat?" Izzy quickly jumped out of the way not knowing what else to do he looked to Ken for an explanation.

"Trust me, she's a natural hacker. She can do this!" Ken assured him, Kari's eyes lit up with hope.

"A Hacker?" Izzy questioned, "This isn't like hacking into a computer program Ken we're talking about a gate to another world. And what were you thinking bringing an outsider in to this."

Ignoring the shouts around her at this time Tara opened the disk on the computer the indecisive patterns began to sort out into many different addresses and locations it had been.

"What's that?" Tai inquired moving in. Tara answered as she continued to work.

"Opening a program I formatted the other day to help my dad pinpoint the virus' place of origin. But I didn't get the chance to sneak it into his stuff this morning…good thing too. Dot ORG, DOT COM, DOT NU … okay this is going to work! And I apologize for her."

"For who?" TK asked but she didn't have to answer.

"Nicki?" Tai's eyes widened as a smiling Nicki entered the room and dropped the bags before her on the floor. Tara jumped to her feet and turned Tai's computer around Nicki opened the full bag retrieving Tara's laptop and placing it along side of Tai's computer screen. She sat in his chair as she also pulled out two short cords from the bag handing one end to Tara and plugging the other end into the laptop.

Tara removed several cords from Tai's modem and plugged in her two cords, while everyone was frozen in space not knowing what to do, or what was going on. Tara once again sat before Tai's computer and removed her disk from his drive and placed it in her own. "Zumie I need the formal address for the portal!" His hands shaking he quickly typed it in.

"Calm down Izzy it's not a bomb." Nicki mocked as he slowly finished.

"Okay we're changing dot com to dot TMI." Tara said Izzy wanted to protest but after she pressed enter and the portal though recognizably different, it appeared on Tai's computer screen. However on Tara's laptop came a familiar virus digimon. "Is that it?" Kari asked hesitating to smile with joy.

"Arukenimon!" Tai replied with anger ringing in his voice

"No not her!" Kari growled at her brother.

"Sure is," Tara said quickly pulling something else from her backpack, a small black box. With a snap it opened and from it she pulled seven small black ear pieces. Handing them each one, than demonstrating what to do. "It's very simple. Just hook it around your ear this part is the microphone so be sure it points down your cheek."

Kari anxiously did as she was told and suddenly with a snap the device attached itself to her head. She gasped in shock,

"Don't worry it's suppose to do that. Once it recognizes your possession of a digivice it attaches itself to you. Now you can use these to communicate with each other and directly to my portal. To open it all you have to say is TMI Open. In the digital world it will open anywhere you are, and unless you're wearing your communicator you cannot pass through it…or you can but you may be lost in some dimensional vortex…I haven't actually gotten that far yet. So just don't try. Also in the spirit of facts I suggest holding tight to each other because I'm not yet through working out the bumps."

She watched as everyone else put their communicators on and locked in place. Being quick but thorough Tara examined each one.

Tai lowered his voice to a whisper when she got to his, "Pretty impressive geni…" in mid sentence she punched him in the gut not hard enough to knock him back but hard enough he gasped for air as he apologized.

Last to get his checked was Izzy. Slightly flustered because Tara was closer to him now than she had ever been he was baffled by her knowledge pertaining to there predicament.

"This portal has never been open so. . .be warned." She stated

"I don't understand." Izzy began

"Honestly Izzy I don't either." Tara replied trying to avoid the awkward conversation. "Everything looks good…Ken you take point."

"Hold on a minute." Izzy tried to protest

"We don't have a minute." Kari stated, Nicki held tight to the bed post nearby and grabbed Tara by the arm.

"What if we can't get back?" Izzy stated and for a moment the rushing stopped as he looked at Tara. Her eyes were intense as the corners of her mouth slightly turned up.

"I'll get you back." She said.

Ken took hold of Kari's hand and shouted to the portal. With a flash it opened. Tara held tight to Nicki's arm as the portal sucked all eight of them through creating a vacuum which tried to pull Tara and Nicki along as well. But it soon closed leaving the two girls in the wind blown room. Each girl was out of breath.

"Do you think it worked?" Nicki asked

"It would take a miracle." Tara replied, the two girls looked at each other and smiled giving each other a high five.

Tara proceeded to pick up her things. "Uh, shouldn't we wait to see if they can make it back?" Nicki asked

"They have those d-terminals. Ken will email me. If something goes wrong." Tara smiled, "Besides I'm not up to hanging out in Tai's apartment all night, are you?"

"No way." Nicki snorted, as she began to help her, "Hey why do you get defensive when someone calls you a genius? You didn't used to."

"I guess it was something I picked up from Russ," she sighed, "If he doesn't want to be considered one I don't either, all it brought to Ken was…well nothing good."

"I see," Nicki smiled, "So everyone knows your smart you just don't let them know how smart you are."

"If they really want to know they'll hang around to find out."

"And you don't want Izzy liking you for your brain." She laughed out loud, Tara simply blushed at the statement, "Well you want to come upstairs for dinner?"

"You cooking?" Nicki shook her head and Tara tossed her bag over her shoulder, "Than yes." The two left the room flipping the light off on there way out.

The portal was rough and the landing was hard. Luckily their was a huge snowdrift to cushion there fall. But surprisingly each one of them had been given nicer, warmer clothes to wear.

"Cool a new wardrobe." Yolie smiled

"Focus!" Kari shouted "we have the advantage; she doesn't know we are here. So somehow without blowing our cover we need to gain contact with our digimon."

"Right," Davis said enthusiastically until he realized hoe had no idea how to do that. "Uh…Lets see how might we go about that?"

"You're digivices should help you with that." Izzy interjected, "Your digimon will be able to sense your energy."

Fight

"Once again, I thank you on behalf of all digital creatures for your service to us. Our world is safe from evil viruses once again. Have a good life."

"What?" Davis asked

"Please say your good byes. You depart in fifteen minutes."

"But whatever evil is out there will be back. It still wants the key for itself." Ken interjected.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I must have told you. Oh I'll tell you again, the key has been returned. The rightful owner is in control of it again so as long as she stays put all is safe. No longer your concern. Oh I've got to go. Ta ta."

With that and a flash he was gone leaving all digi-destined starring off into the space that was shock.

"So that's it huh." Gatomon sniffed. "No more back and forth between worlds?"

"No more digital world distress calls." TK added

Kari's eyes filled with tears, "No more."

"Just look on the bright side," Hawkmon tried to smile, "We won."

"Some prize," Yolie pouted, "I'll never see you again."

"Don't say never," Cody said, "We don't know that."

"Yeah, Tai and the others were united again, I'm sure we will to."

"Defiantly!" Veemon cheered.

The mood lightened as Izzy opened the portal with some quick laughs, smiles and waves goodbye they were pulled though.


	12. Answers

The next day was brighter somehow even though the depression of the past night still lingered. Izzy and Tai focused there energy toward something more important. Impatiently awaiting for the final bell. Tai bounced in his seat constantly glaring at the clock as the teacher rambled on. Izzy fumbled with the note he held in his hand. He had tried so hard to track down Tara but she continued to be just out of reach until finally sixth period. She passed him a note. It read:

Zumie, Good to see you made it back. If you're willing to share your secrets I'll tell you some of what you want to know. Bring Tai to the gym after school. T –

He had shown it to Tai and they both agreed Nicki and Tara deserved to know the full truth about there secret lives. The bell finally rang and the two sprinted out the door to the gym across the school yard. They had almost reached the doors when a voice called out to them. Causing them to skid to a halt,

"Tai. Izzy." Kari ran up to them with TK and Davis on her tail.

"Hey," Tai responded out of breath, "What are you three doing here?"

"We thought we'd track down Tara." Tk stated, "She deserves to know what she did for us."

"That's where we were headed," Tai smiled taking his sister under his arm and pulling her along with him.

The gym was cleared of all kids, so Robie, Tara, and Nicki had changed out of there uniforms and were sitting on the bleachers just waiting. Nicki had brought a CD player along with some music she'd brought back from America.

"So, what's this?" Tara pulled out a CD curiously

"A CD." Nicki said sarcastically, they laughed at Tara who didn't think it was that funny so Nicki clarified. "It's swing music." Nicki popped it into the player and the music filled the gym.

"Oh I love this stuff!" Robie smiled as he tapped his toe. He glanced around the gym to be sure they were alone than jumped to his feet. "Let's go Tara!"

"Robie she's on crutches." Tara handed her crutches to Nicki as he pulled her to her feet. Ignoring the wincing pain that shot though her leg every few times she put pressure on it the two began to swing. Nicki giggled as Robie tossed Tara into the air.

"Where'd you guys learn to dance like that?" Nicki asked

"Sunday Night Dance Special," Tara shouted as Robie spun her around. Just as Izzy, Tai, TK, Kari, and Davis entered the doorway. Seeing Robie and Tara together made Izzy blush.

"Wow." TK said out loud "Since when can Robie Miagie dance?" Robie froze instantly at the sound of his voice and his face grew red hot. Tara, grinning leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Run, I'll cover ya!" Almost that same second Robie turned and in a dead sprint was out the door. Tara burst into laughter and Nicki giggled along with her. The others stood confused as for Izzy he couldn't help but smile at a vanished Robie.

"Why'd you do that?" Kari asked.

"Yeah that was kind of mean." TK stated though he was still smiling. Tara sighed before she answered.

"Not when it's Robie." Tara giggled a bit more to herself but stopped when she felt the odd stares that were being given to her. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to thank you for what you did for us yesterday. It was nothing short of a miracle." Kara smiled taking a seat beside Nicki. She and Tara just grinned.

"So what exactly did I do for you?" She took a comfortable seat on the floor near Nicki stretching out her sore foot.

"Didn't Ken talk to you?" Davis questioned and Tara just shook her head.

"When he finally got back he locked himself in his room. Didn't even come out for breakfast. I figured something went wrong."

"I think we'd better give you a brief overview before we tell you about last night." Izzy suggested. Both Tara and Nicki nodded in agreement.

"It was a long time ago." TK sat down beside Nicki on the bleachers. "Izzy was 10 and Kari and I were 8."

"Nicki, do you remember when Tai and Sora left for summer camp?" Kari chimed in.

"Yeah," Nicki smiled "I sure do." Kari glanced over at Tara and found her oddly counting silently on her fingers. Feeling Kari's gaze she paused and smiled at her while slipping her hands behind her knees.

The four launched into a quick explanation of the digital world while Tara, Nicki, and Davis listened. Describing each digimon and there abilities, even the evil ones. Soon Davis was able to jump in with there new adventures and now he came to be a digi-destined.

"Very cool." Tara clapped her hands on the wood floor, "So where are your digimon I'd like to officially meet them."

Silence fell over the group and Nicki caught on to the awkward feeling she'd been having, "You can't go back, can you." She stated

"What? Did my portal die?"

No it worked like a charm." Izzy said solemnly, "It's just that there are higher guardians in the digital world that believe we've served our purpose."

"So they closed off all access." Kari finished

"Poor Ken." Tara gasped.

"So you two don't find this strange or it doesn't freak you out?" Davis asked

"Not at all." Nicki said

"I don't get how can you guys be soo…." Davis couldn't think of a word.

"So what?…cool, composed? Phlegmatic? Sedate? Tranquil? Halcyon? Pacific?" Tara rambled.

"Oh the Pacific! They got great waves there!" Nicki nodded. Tara gave her a disagreeing look and she wiped all expression off her face.

"Calm." Tara finished

"Okay," Nicki played offended and rolled her eyes Tara swung her arm and punched Nicki in the side.

"Yeah, that." TK said

"All it really takes is a strong receptive imagination." Tara said

"She should know, she once thought we were being abducted by aliens back in the 6th grade!" Nicki laughed

"Nicki!"

"What?"

"I will beat you!"

"You have to catch me first."

"Fine..." Tara threatened "I'll give you a head start."

"Now why would you do that?" Nicki asked

"Well consider this.. we are not on the Ice. And it has been proven that I am just as fast as you and sometimes faster in such circumstances. So it's only fair." Tara said bluntly.

"You're on crutches,"

"That just means I have three good legs." Said and Nicki quickly reached over and put Tara into a Kashido head lock. Just than Ken entered the gym still not in a good mood.

"Tara?" He spotted Nicki strangling her. "The coach said you were . . .in here."

"Ken help!" Tara chocked giggling.

"What you can't do it yourself?" Nicki teased "To weak so she keeps the Emperor on speed-dial." Ken's eyes winced in shock and Tara's instincts sensed his pain.

Almost out of pure anger she pried Nicki's arm from around her neck and twisted it around Nicki's own back. "Not funny!" She growled into her ear.

"Tara let her go!" Ken begged, shocked his cousin had it in her.

"Relax, it's not like I could ever hurt her." Tara said letting Nicki go.

"At least not without me hurting her back." Nicki unwound her shoulder.

"Were you serious or just playing?" Davis inquired

"Well," Nicki chimed in "Tara has always been defensive when it comes to family." Nicki stated "No matter who it is, she'll take him on!"

"That's brave of her." Davis smiled

"Actually the word for it is irrational." Nicki laughed "especially when it's a 12 foot lobster. . ." Nicki started giggling uncomfortably.

"Anyway, what are you all doing here?" Ken asked

"We came to explain everything to these two." Davis said

"Of course," TK added "We had to mention you're power trip as well."

"TK," Kari said in a warning tone as she watched Tara, but she didn't make a move.

"What?"

"Be careful!" Kari warned as Tara smiled at him.

"Oh don't be afraid of her, She didn't flip out when we told her before." TK stated, Davis stepped back as a precaution.

"Yeah she didn't." Kari raised an eyebrow "Why is that if you're so protective of Family an all?"

Tara shook her head and looked at her watch awkwardly "Well look at the time. Era's going to be waiting for me. Ken want to come play some tennis?" She grabbed Ken's arm and tried to escape gracefully.

"Tara?" Izzy inquired

"See ya guys later."

"It's because she already knew!" Nicki blurted out. Tara made a sharp u-turn and dropped Ken's arm. "That's my cue!"

"You think." Tara ran straight for her and Nicki bolted for the door. Tara didn't make it that far. Ken grabbed her by the shoulders and held tight, having to pick her up off the ground so her feet kicked in the air.

"Does someone want to help me?" he begged as she continued to struggle free.

Nicki waved triumphantly from the door, "If you will all excuse me I have go make Matt feel extremely guilty!" She picked up her bag and CD player as she slipped out the door.

"Tara," Kari smiled at her, and Tara stopped struggling, "I think you'd better get comfortable again." She motioned to a space on the bleachers. And stubbornly dragging her feet Tara reluctantly sat down.

"Please Tara," TK asked sweetly "Tell us how you knew."

"How else did you think I made it the digital world earlier this week?" Ken smiled "I told her."

"You did what?" The digi-destined shouted in unison. Excpet Tai and Izzy who grinned inquisitively.

"I don't think it was that easy." Izzy stated

"No really, I didn't want to let you down and I didn't have any other way to get to the digital world." Ken sighed "So I had to tell her."

"And I'm supposed to believe you found a back portal to the digital world in less than a week of knowing it existed?" Izzy shook his head but the smile remained oh his face. "You had me believing you were an average student."

"I still am." Tara smiled as she tossed her hair "Okay fine. I did know about the digital world long before Ken told me."

"How?" Davis asked

"She was the only one Sam would talk to for a long time." Ken stated sitting himself down beside her. "He couldn't keep anything secret from her for long as I'm sure you have noticed, no one really can."

"So you knew about the digital world all the way back than?" Kari chocked and Tara nodded.

"And that black digivice was the reason we began to cut off contact with the Ichijogie family. Than six months later it destroyed Sam. The funeral was the last we ever spoke.

"You mean to say that it wasn't an accident that killed Ken's brother it was someone in the digital world?"

"It was evil. That was brought to him through the digivice and after that happened I started my own research on the digital world. I discovered that the effect it had on Sam was only because it wasn't his rightful destiny to hold the digivice. It over powered him. Than I found the portal through a series of games and have been trying to find a way in for myself."

"You wanted in?" Ken questioned

"Games?" Tai raised an eyebrow "what exactly were you playing that would help you into the digital world?"

"That's why you needed a solitary memory chip." Izzy recalled

"It wasn't the game itself I was playing it was the being I was playing against."

"How do you play someone Solitaire?" Izzy inquired very intrigued. Everyone was absorbed into the story leaning in close.

"The computer is supposedly the dealer." Tara smiled "When I requested a dealer I created a link to the dig-world."

"And you were in the middle of a game when your chip shorted out." Izzy's smile widened.

"I don't get how a game of solitaire leads to the digi-port." TK sighed

"The dealer was a digimon which she used as a locator like Sailors would use the north star." Izzy clarified.

"Just curious," Tai chimed in from his little corner, "Who was this star of yours?"

"I think he's called Gomamon." Tara smiled as her audiences expressions changed into complete shock "He laughed when I told him what I was doing."

"He laughed?" Everyone's faces changed to confusion.

"Apparently he thought it was funny that I wanted in."

"I do too I mean after you figured out it destroyed Sam."

"That was part of the reason I had to get there." Tara swallowed "He also explained to me your predicament of Arukenimon and how she's working for someone to take over the digital world but he also said there was rumors of this key that was wanted by two masterminds and their minions with there chance to conquer the digital-world. Only thing is there was no sign of who they were working for."

"When was the last time you chatted with Gomamon?"

"Monday night." Tara sighed "Before that it was simple codes and clues to guide me. I discovered a connection and it was severed when I allowed the portal to be opened through my internet codes and you guys passed through it."

"TMI," Izzy nodded now understanding "Clever!"

"Thanks." Tara blushed ever so slightly.

"How much of this does Nicki know?" Tai asked

"My mingling with the digital world?" Tara asked and watched as Tai nodded "Nicki…is practically inside my head. I can't hide anything from her."

They all sat in silence for awhile as Tara searched all there faces for a response. But all she got was more questions.

"What other than Sam gave you the desire to find your way into the digi-world?" Kari asked, "I mean you devoted so much of your time too. . ."

Tara cut Kari off in mid sentence. And her answer was so general that it really wasn't an answer at all. "Someday everything will make sense to all of us. There are too many things this digital world is not even telling you. Its own digi-destined, let alone a curious hacker. But someday they'll all be answered. So for now you can trust Nicki and I as friends that will keep your secret. And hopefully with a little luck my portal may be open to you again."

Tara climbed to her feet and was about to leave the digi-destined with there thoughts. When Izzy shouted out.

"Hey, what does TMI stand for?"

Tara froze in place and didn't turn when she answered, "Uh…Tele Marketing Industries. Come on KEN!"

"Wait one more question." It was Izzy she couldn't say no, "What happened to the anklet?"

"I don't know I was hoping that since you guys saved the digital world it made it back to its rightful owner. Did it?"

"Yes it did." Still just a briskly as before she walked out the door Ken was on her tail without another word. Outside the gym she heaved a huge sigh of relief _'Thank you Nicki!'_

Nicki's voice laughed in her head _'No problem!'_

Izzy glared in the direction that Tara had disappeared in. "I don't believe her. She's hiding something imperative to this story."

"What something?" Kari asked obviously not agreeing with her friend, "Like where the key disappeared too?"

"It was last in her possession." Izzy added

"Are you actually accusing your crush of a felony?" Tai asked shocked

"Maybe." Izzy blushed

"With a smile like that plastered on your face," TK laughed "You're going to accuse the one that put it there?"

"What Tai's the one that put it there, he can't keep his big mouth shut!" Izzy pushed past.

"I don't want you blushing like that because of me!" Tai objected "Stop it!"

"You're crushing on Tara?" Davis once again was behind in the times. "Than why is Tai going out on a date with her tonight?"

"Davis!" Kari snapped crossly,

"But you said…"

"They're just friends you moron, he needed someone to got with him he and Matt are doubling."

"Oh and you couldn't take Sora I see," Davis caught up, "And Izzy your okay with this."

"Shut up Davis." Izzy said walking away.

"I was just wondering, you older kids don't seem like you think these things out very well."

Whether or not they trusted her there secret was safe for now. And like Tara had said, in time all questions would force out their answers. All would be revealed.

Side Story

Tara began shutting down her computers searching the portal's schematics one last time to find everything was how it was supposed to be however the ability to open it from her side was now rendered impossible by one thing she couldn't change, destiny. It didn't matter how smart you are Tara knew that it was impossible unless it was supposed to happen.

Taking her time she picked up the new picture she had taped to her computer screen, it was taken a few hours ago before Ken left for home. A fine memory when Ken returned to the family and the digital world had touched there lives…but perhaps never again. At least she had her family back.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't notices the zero change to a one if she had she'd have moved. Suddenly a bright blue and black light shot like a laser from the screen slamming into her chest with such force it knocked her off her chair and into the wall behind her keeping her suspended in air for many long seconds.

Letting out a yelp of pain as the light burned through her body she could only hope her brother heard her cry of pain. Than a new voice, low and dark whispered through her speakers, "You share his DNA, you will be the one that brings Ken back to me when the time is right."

"You will never get him you monster." She said before crying one more time in pain.

Russ heard the cry from the garage, dropping everything he raced to his sister's sanctuary and ripped the door open in time to see the light recede back into the computer and the one change back to a zero. Catching his sister in his arms he looked into her pain ridden face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clung to him "Its okay," he said, "I've got you."


End file.
